


Weight Of The Galaxy

by Adrasos



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Lots of Krogan headbutts, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrasos/pseuds/Adrasos
Summary: Sara Ryder. Recon specialist, Alliance veteran, now reluctant Pathfinder. With the help of a diverse crew and a certain scientist, she may just pull through.





	1. Sara

''She's waking up.'' Cora said.

''Ryder, can you hear me?'' Lexi asked as she leaned over Ryder, who lay on a table in the AI core. 

''What happened?'' Ryder asked as she sat up, then ran a hand through her long, dark brown hair with a groan. 

''You died.'' Liam said and Ryder turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

''Clearly.'' She them looked around the room and spotted her father's helmet across the room. ''Wait, where's dad?'' Ryder asked, looking back to the three people in front of her. 

''I'm sorry Ryder.'' Cora started, and Ryder's green eyes widened. ''He... gave his life for yours.'' The news caused Ryder to pale considerably as her chest constricted tightly. 

''What?'' She asked, voice raw and small. 

Dr. Lexi stepped forward. ''Your father gave you his helmet to ensure your survival, and transferred SAM over to you.'' 

''Which means that you're the new Pathfinder.'' Finished Cora. Ryder sat, unmoving. She had barely heard the voices, as if they were speaking from another room. 

 _'What, no. Dad can't be dead. He can't. Why did he make me the Pathfinder?'_ Ryder panicked internally. _'I can't be the Pathfinder. I need to find dad.'_

''The Pathfinders heartrate and blood pressure are increasing at an alarming rate.'' Announced SAM, causing Lexi to curse and take hold of Ryder's shoulders. 

''Ryder, look at me.'' Lexi said sternly, and nodded when the panicked green eyes met hers. ''Now I need you to take deep breaths.'' The doctor ordered, yet Ryder could not inhale properly as panic took hold of her chest and prevented her from drawing a full breath. 

''Shit, she's going into shock.'' Said Cora, alarmed. 

''SAM, put her under quickly.'' Snapped Lexi, and the AI complied, causing Ryder to slump forward onto Lexi. 

''Shit Cora, why did you tell her about the Pathfinder news?'' Liam asked the commando who scowled.

''If she's going to be the Pathfinder, she needs to take blows like this.'' Cora said and Lexi whipped her head around with a glare. Cora had never seen the calm doctor so angry. 

''Her mother died before coming to Andromeda, she just lost her father and her twin is in a coma.'' The Asari snapped. ''She wasn't ready for this.'' Lexi then turned to Liam. ''Help me get her to her quarters.'' She said, and they carried Ryder past a slightly ashamed looking Cora towards the Pathfinder quarters. 

* * *

Sara Ryder studied herself in the mirror. Her normally bright green eyes were sunken and dull. The long brown hair that flowed to her shoulder blades was messy and unkempt, and her fair skin was pale and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. 

_'I've never had a nightmare as real as that.'_

The dream about her father, mother and brother dying together in front of her had deeply disturbed Ryder, and left her shivering in bed before standing to observe herself and calm down. The door opened, revealing a concerned looking Lexi who walked into the room. 

''SAM alerted me that your vitals were all over the place.'' The doctor said as she stopped next to Ryder, who continued to stare at her reflection. 

''What do I do?'' Asked Ryder quietly. ''I've got nothing left, the golden worlds were a disaster, I'm supposed to be a leader and make decisions when I'm a wreck.'' Her head fell and she closed her eyes. ''What do I do?'' She asked again desperately and turned her head to Lexi. The Asari placed a hand on Ryder's shoulder.

''I understand what you're feeling Sara.'' Lexi said, and the use of her first name caused Ryder to calm slightly. ''I have felt loss also, but we must carry on. The people on this ship need a Pathfinder, and your father believed in you. I believe in you too.'' 

Ryder scoffed slightly. ''Look at the state of me doc. How am I supposed to look after others when I can't look after myself?'' 

''Because I have been looking after you.'' Lexi said sternly, and a faint smile graced Ryder's lips. ''If you think I will allow you to self destruct, then you have finally met your match. I will personally tie you down and spoon feed you if need be.'' This drew a small but genuine smile from Ryder.

''Thanks doc.'' Ryder said.

''That's 'Doctor' to you.'' Responded Lexi with a smile. ''Now get some rest, we reach the Nexus in four hours.'' 

* * *

''Hey Ryder, nice guitar.'' Commented Liam as they loaded their gear onto the Tempest. The reluctant Pathfinder only carried a well worn acoustic guitar, unlike the rest of the crew who held large bags and suitcases. The guitar was old, yet in perfect condition, the wood polished and smooth.

''Thanks.'' Ryder responded, not looking at Liam and walking up the ramp into the ship. Even though she had come out of her depressed shell slighty since arriving on the Nexus, Ryder was still withdrawn and quiet. Vetra walked beside Liam.

''What's that?'' The Turian asked the human male, and he explained.

''It's an instrument. It makes music when you strum the strings.'' Liam said. 

''Oh. Must be a human thing.'' Vetra said, then walked away to explore the ship. Cora approached Liam and stood with him as Ryder sat on a crate and started tuning the guitar, a distant look in her eyes. 

''She's barely holding together.'' Cora states to Liam, both of them watching the Pathfinder. 

''She needs some time. This is a heavy load for anyone to bear, and her family is gone.'' Liam defended Ryder, then walked away to find a place to claim as his own. Cora waited a moment to see if Ryder would start playing, yet the Pathfinder just sat and plucked at the strings idly, deep in thought. The commando eventually moved away and headed towards the crew quarters to get some rest. 

* * *

Dr. Suvi Anwar walked quickly towards the engineering deck, holding a data pad with one hand and tapping quickly with the other. As she walked along the balcony overlooking the engineering bay, faint music reached Suvi's ears, causing her to freeze and listen intently. The doctor recognised the sounds of an acoustic guitar, and walked around until she spotted the new Pathfinder sat on her own playing. Ryder sat in one of the corners, eyes closed as her hands worked the instrument, and Suvi admired her. 

 _'She's pretty.'_ Thought Suvi before stopping herself. _'No, stop it. That's your new boss Suvi.'_ She turned to walk away, but froze when her ears picked up soft singing from the deck below.

_'Maybe, I don't really wanna know,_

_How your garden grows,_

_Cause I just wanna fly._

_Lately, did you ever feel the pain,_

_In the morning rain,_

_As it soaks you to the bone._

_Maybe I just wanna fly,_

_Wanna live but don't wanna die,_

_Maybe I just wanna breathe,_

_Maybe I just don't believe,_

_Maybe you're the same as me,_

_We'll see things they'll never see,_

_You and I are gonna live forever.'_

Suvi stood out of sight, mesmerised by the soft singing, yet saddened by the pain it revealed. Ryder's voice was raw with emotion, and Suvi finally walked away when the singing stopped to be replaced by several shaky breaths. She walked towards the med bay and ran into Lexi. 

''Suvi.'' The Asari started. ''You just came from engineering. SAM reported Ryder's stress levels are high, and her heartrate has increased. What's going on?''

''Oh.'' Suvi paused. ''She's singing, sounded pretty upset.'' This caused Lexi to sigh.

''She's in a lot of pain at the moment. For the sake of everyone on board, just hope she pulls through.''  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Live Forever by Oasis


	2. Hope

''Coming up on Eos now Pathfinder.'' Reported Kallo from his seat. Ryder stood at the helm and nodded, face a mask of uncertainty. 

''Right, tell Vetra and Liam to suit up. We're going planetside.'' Ryder stated them turned and walked towards the armoury. When the Pathfinder was out of earshot, Suvi leaned towards Kallo.

''The Pathfinder looks troubled, and a wee bit scared. Do ye think she'll be alright?'' Suvi said in her brogue, and Kallo tilted his head. 

''You do know that she isn't the original Pathfinder right?'' The Salarian pilot said and Suvi frowned.

''Beg pardon?'' She asked.

''It was her father. He died on habitat seven, and made her his successor. Did you seriously not hear about it?'' Kallo sounded perplexed. ''It's going around the Nexus like wildfire.'' 

''No, you know I generally keep to myself.'' Suvi said and turned back to her screen. _'So that explains why she barely speaks to anyone. And why she seemed so upset in engineering yesterday.'_

The Tempest swooped down and entered the planets atmosphere, flames rolling against the ship's kinetic barriers as turbulence rocked the various decks. In the engineering bay next to the exit ramp, Ryder stood with Liam and Vetra in full armour, checking each other's gear until the turbulence stopped and the ship was still. They jerked slightly as the Tempest landed, then disembarked when a green light above them lit up and the ramp opened. The squad quickly walked forward with weapons drawn, until Suvi came over the comm. 

''Scans showing all clear Pathfinder. Good luck.'' The Scottish woman reported and the squad holstered their weapons. 

''What a mess.'' Said Vetra, and Ryder had to agree. The outpost was long abandoned, the buildings covered in a fine layer of sand. The squad sweeped the outpost, finding a scavenger and reactivating the power before Suvi's voice came over the comm. 

''Pathfinder, you've got incoming. Looks like the same hostiles from habitat seven.'' She reported, and Ryder answered.

''Copy that Suvi, thanks for the heads up.'' Ryder said, then cracked her knuckles and rolled her shoulders.

_'Alright you bastards, time for some payback.'_

From the bridge, Suvi sat in confusion. ''How does she know my name?'' She said aloud without meaning, and Kallo chuckled.

''She knows who we are, but I don't think she's been in a talking mood recently.'' The pilot said, causing Suvi to hum in thought. 

Back on the ground, Vetra and Liam watched in awe as Ryder headshotted a Kett soldier with her sniper, before spinning to dodge a volley of fire from her left. Holding the rifle in one hand, she drew her pistol and headshotted the second Kett, then holstered it to hold her sniper in two hands again. A second sniper round caused yet another Kett head to explode as the creature peeked over cover. Liam and Vetra lowered their weapons as Ryder dismantled the Kett squad headshot by headshot, methodically killing her targets and avoiding the return fire. The final Kett rushed Ryder, and she dropped the rifle in her hands before spinning behind the alien, grabbing its arm and snapping it. The creature yelled out, but it was cut off when Ryder kicked the back of it's knee to make it kneel, then grabbed its head and twisted it around in a violent motion, the snap of it's neck audible. 

''Well shit.'' Liam said in shock. Ryder stood where she was for a moment, taking several deep breaths before looking back up to her squad. 

''Let's get moving.'' The Pathfinder said, picking up her weapon then walking between the pair. The Human and Turian looked at each other before moving to follow. 

* * *

''Pathfinder.'' Said Suvi excitedly as Ryder walked onto the bridge. ''Scans are showing the atmosphere changing to be far more hospitable. Soon the science outpost won't need radiation protection, and lakes are starting to open up.'' 

''That's great news.'' Said Ryder, her words genuine. But Suvi could see the Pathfinder was still withdrawn despite her achievement. 

''Do Ye know what this means?'' Suvi continued excitedly. ''We could settle any planet with a vault. I can't wait to get out there and explore.'' The enthusiasm from Suvi caused Ryder to smile slightly. It wasn't a beaming, toothy grin, but it was a start in Suvi's book. 

''Most scientists I know were happy to sit in their lab.'' Ryder said, and Suvi scoffed. 

''Ye, but they never got anything done. Sure, they got their degrees and distinctions, but I got to explore the wilds and all the beauty out there.'' Suvi paused. ''Sorry, I'm babbling aren't I?'' She said, and Ryder smiled more.

''Yes, but it's the good kind. I was a recon specialist in the Alliance, so I've been far and wide. What sort of places have you been to?'' Ryder and Suvi talked for an hour, discussing the wildest places they had been and what they found there. Lexi entered the bridge to see Ryder smiling with Suvi, and paused. 

_'It's about time she came back to us.'_

''Doctor.'' Called Kallo, and she walked over. ''They've been at it for an hour, and I can't fly on my own indefinitely.'' 

''SAM.'' Called Lexi simply. ''Relieve Kallo when he requires it.'' 

''Is the AI cleared to fly the ship?'' Kallo asked worriedly, and Lexi shook her head. 

''Normally I wouldn't allow something like this, but it's the first time I've seen the Pathfinder genuinely smile in days. Let them carry on.'' The doctor told Kallo, who nodded in understanding. 

* * *

''So then an elephant charges into the middle of our group out of nowhere.'' Ryder said, sat at the table in the dining area opposite Suvi, both holding drinks. The scientist sat with wide eyes. 

''You've seen an elephant?'' Suvi asked in awe.

''Yeah, but it got a bit too close for comfort. Almost trampled me.'' Ryder chuckled lightly. ''Anyway, I had to stand in front of it and make it back down when it stood on it's back legs. My dad almost killed me when he found out I did something so stupid.'' At the mention of her father, Ryder's bright features dimmed somewhat and Suvi quickly changed the topic. 

''A plant tried to eat me once.'' Suvi said, and Ryder tilted her head, smile returning slightly. 

''Well a fly tried to eat me once. It didn't get very far. How big was the plant?'' Ryder asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

''Oh you know.'' Suvi said nonchalantly. ''Only bigger than Drack and with twice as many teeth.'' 

''Where was that?'' Ryder asked excitedly and Suvi smiled. 

''On one of the old Krogan colonies. The whole planet was nuked, and nothing was alive on my scanners so I thought I was safe. Turns out that the scanner left out the giant, spiky plants that loved trying to eat me. Luckily they were stuck in the ground.'' Ryder opened her mouth to reply, but SAM came over the ships comm system. 

''Anomalies detected ahead. Prepare to leave FTL speed.'' The synthetic voice said, causing Ryder and Suvi to look at each other in worry before running to the cockpit. There they found the rest of the crew, and Kallo spoke worriedly.

''We're being blocked. Prepare for re entry.'' He said, and the ship stopped suddenly, leaving them facing a whole fleet of ships. 

''They are readying weapons.'' Warned SAM. ''The lead ship is attempting to open a communication channel. I am no longer in control of the ship Pathfinder, so keeping them occupied while I regain control is advisable. 

''Shit.'' Said Ryder, slumping slightly. She then straightened and walked to the front of the crew and rolled her neck. ''Put the bastards through.''

 


	3. Escape

''I have regained control of the ship Pathfinder.'' Reported SAM.

''Punch it Kallo!'' Ordered Ryder, and the Salarian complied quickly, launching the Tempest past the flagship and rolling to avoid the smaller vessels. Several followed in persuit, and the Tempest rocked slightly when it took a glancing hit. 

''We're too open!'' Cora shouted, holding onto a rail. 

''Kallo, try and lose them in the scourge.'' Ryder said, and all eyes landed on her in shock. ''It's the only way. They told me you were the best, now prove it.'' The Pathfinder ordered, her voice stern, yet Suvi heard a slight undercurrent of desperation in the command. 

The Tempest rolled and ducked into the scourge cloud, the smaller Kett ships in persuit. Kallo was a master, gracefully gliding through the cloud with precision while the Kett ships crashed one by one. The last Kett ship fired a wild shot as it was destroyed, and hit the Tempest directly.

''Heavy damage sustained to the right thruster Pathfinder.'' SAM reported. 

''Shit. Kallo, take us down.'' Ryder said desperately. 

''Where?'' Asked the pilot. 

''Anywhere!''

The Tempest groaned as it entered the atmosphere of the nearest planet, chunks of the ship falling off and spiralling behind. 

''We're stabilising.'' Suvi said, and everyone calmed slightly. It was short lived when several ships surrounded them.

''Pathfinder, we are being ordered to land at the designated coordinates. Failure to comply will result in the ships opening fire.'' SAM's voice said, and Ryder sighed. 

''I guess we don't have a choice.... wait, is that a city?'' Ryder's jaw dropped open, along with the rest of the crew. 

''Well, would you look at that. I'm sticking with you kid, you've got some serious luck.'' Drack laughed. 

The Tempest shuddered as it dropped onto a landing pad, and armed aliens could be seen surrounding the ship. Ryder turned to the crew.

''I suppose this is my time to shine.'' She said, her hands and voice shaking slightly.

''We're going with you Ryder.'' Said Liam, and the Pathfinder shook her head.

''No, this is my job. Just... don't touch my guitar.'' Ryder tried to smile, but her face muscles seemed to stop working, and she walked through the crew and disappeared. A moment later, her voice came over the comm. 

''Kallo, open the ramp.'' 

The Salarian complied, and the group watched with held breath as Ryder was escorted under armed guard into the city. 

* * *

''I'm going after her.'' Said Cora after an hour. She sat with the rest of the crew next to the open ramp, all armed and ready to run to the rescue. All except Suvi, who sat worriedly, feeling quite insignificant next to the hulking Krogan next to her. Kallo and Gil were absent, both making repairs to the ship.

''And risk starting a war?'' Asked Vetra. ''We need to trust her.'' 

''She isn't in the right state of mind to make contact with a new civilisation.'' Cora argued, and Liam scoffed.

''Right, because you've made it so easy for her.'' Liam said and Cora frowned. 

''What's that supposed to mean?'' The commando demanded. 

''Since she was made the Pathfinder, you've been sore about it. I know you were her dad's successor, and it sucks he died, but he gave the job to her. I trust her, but she needs time to settle down.'' Liam said.

''The job doesn't have the luxury of settling down. It's do or die, and she isn't up for it.'' Cora stated, making Liam's blood boil.

''Her parents are dead Cora!'' He shouted, and the crew fell silent. ''Her twin brother is in a coma. She needs our support, otherwise she'll break.'' This gave Cora pause, and the biotic fell quiet.

''I've saw the kid in action, she's a force to be reckoned with. I'm willing to follow her.'' Drack said, and Vetra nodded in agreement. 

''Yeah, you should have seen her on Eos. The Kett didn't stand a chance.'' The Turian said. 

''Eh, she seems alright.'' Peebee added. 

Suvi watched, yet didn't add to the conversation, instead she thought deeply to herself.

 _'She lost her whole family, yet she keeps going.'_ Suvi began to feel a deep admiration for Ryder. _'Plus, she's really pretty. No, bad Suvi.'_ The Doctor scolded herself, yet her thoughts drifted to Ryder's smile and green eyes. Even though her features were still commonly overwhelmed by sadness, her smile was beautiful. Suvi was pulled out of her daydreaming when Ryder walked up the ramp, next to a strange looking alien. 

 _'Oh. My. God.'_ Suvi thought excitedly. An alien. A new alien. On the ship. 

''Okay everyone, this is Jaal. He's part of the resistance fighting the Kett.'' Ryder said. ''His species is called the Angara.'' The Pathfinder summarised. Nobody moved.

''Hello.'' Jaal spoke, then walked past the crew to explore the ship. 

* * *

Suvi tapped at her keyboard, yet for the first time her mind wandered from her work. Thoughts of the new species they had discovered filled her brain, until she couldn't stand it any longer. 

''Kallo, do you mid if I take some time off?'' Suvi asked the pilot. ''I want to talk to Jaal.'' 

''Of course you do.'' Kallo sighed. ''Fine, but please don't insult him.''

''Thanks Kallo.'' Suvi beamed and walked to find Jaal. The Angara however refused to answer her questions, and was distrustful of the crew as a whole. Suvi walked back to bridge and slumped into her chair. 

''No luck?'' Asked Kallo. 

''No, he didn't want to talk. Do ye think a gift would get him to open up?'' Suvi said, and Kallo shook his head. 

''Just be patient for now. I'm sure he'll come around.'' Kallo said. ''Ryder was in their city. Maybe she will answer a few questions.'' 

''Great idea.'' Suvi said brightly, then shot out of her chair. 

''SAM, can you tell me where the Pathfinder is?'' Suvi asked with her head tilted up as she left the bridge.

''The Pathfinder is currently in her quarters, and has not notified me that she is not to be disturbed.'' The synthetic voice responded.

''Thanks SAM.''

* * *

Ryder sat at the foot of her bed in shorts and a shirt, hair damp and skin bright from a shower, plucking idly at her guitar strings while reflecting on the events of the day. 

_'Well at least one new species is willing to cooperate. Sort of.'_

A buzzing from the door notified Ryder that someone wanted to come in. She placed the guitar gently on the bed and walked to the door, and opening it revealed Suvi. 

''Oh, hello Pathfinder.'' The doctor seemed slightly flustered, so Ryder smiled lightly.

''Hello Suvi. What can I do for you?'' She asked and Suvi's shoulders seemed to slump slightly. 

''I tried to talk to Jaal about his people, but he won't speak to me. I was hoping that you would help me.'' Suvi said and Ryder nodded. 

''Sure, come on in.'' Ryder said then turned and walked back into the room. Suvi tried not to stare at Ryder's exposed legs as she followed, and her mind raged against itself. 

_'Wow, she's... No Suvi, she's your boss. Snap out of it.'_

Ryder sat back on the foot of her bed, and gestured for Suvi to do the same. 

''Thank's Ryder, I appreciate you taking the time for me.'' Suvi said and Ryder smiled. 

''No problem. It's better than being sat here on my own. What did you want to know?'' The Pathfinder asked, trying to move the conversation forward.

 _'That is a sexy accent. And that red hair... No, she's part of your crew.'_ Ryder struggled, and thankfully Suvi started asking questions about Aya, much to the Pathfinders relief. After half an hour of discussion on what Ryder had seen, and viewing some discreet pictures that she had taken, Suvi smiled brightly. 

''Thanks Ryder. You didn't have to take the time for me.'' Suvi said and Ryder smiled back. 

''No problem. It's nice to talk about something other than Pathfinder stuff. We should do it more often.'' The Pathfinder said.

''Are ye asking me on a date Ryder?'' Suvi joked, yet Ryder blushed faintly and panicked.

''No, no. I just meant...'' 

''It's okay, I was joking.'' Suvi chuckled, making Ryder grin awkwardly. ''That's a nice guitar. There's not many of them about these days, shame.'' Ryder perked up.

''You play?'' She asked and Suvi shook her head. 

''No, but you play well.'' The Scottish woman said, making Ryder frown in confusion.

''How do you know?'' She asked.

''I heard you from the walkway in engineering. You have a really beautiful voice as well.'' Suvi told Ryder, and was surprised when the Pathfinder looked embarrassed, a blush breaking out on her cheeks. 

''Oh, uh, thanks. I don't really play in front of people much.'' 

''Well if you don't mind, I'd love to hear more.'' Suvi said, and Ryder decided to take advantage.

''Are you asking me on a date now?'' She asked Suvi with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

''No. But I would like to hear some more songs. It reminds me of home.'' Suvi laughed, and Ryder nodded slightly.

''Okay, but you can't tell anyone. And in return you give me sane conversation, everyone only ever wants to talk about Pathfinder business.'' She said and Suvi nodded. 

''Deal.'' She paused. ''So... are we friends now?'' 

''I'd like that.'' Ryder said, and Suvi smiled before standing to leave. 

''See you tomorrow Pathfinder.'' The scientist said as she left, leaving Ryder alone.

_'Oh god, why did I agree to that? Damn that accent.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, let me know what you think. I'm interested to hear people's thoughts on Andromeda now that the dust has settled.


	4. Trust

''The resistance on Voeld need help. Fortunately for us, it gives us a chance to gain their trust.'' Ryder briefed the team. ''This is about building bridges, so be polite.'' She said, looking at Drack.

''What?'' The Krogan asked. ''I'm polite.'' He chuckled and Ryder sighed. 

''Who's going with you?'' Cora asked, professional as ever. 

''Drack. We might need some walls breaking down.'' Ryder said, and Drack grinned. ''Cora, your biotics will be useful.'' 

The commando tried not to let the surprise register on her face as she nodded. 

''Jaal, you're going to show us the base and stay as our liaison.'' Ryder finished. ''Kallo, when do we reach Voeld?'' 

''In approximately an hour Pathfinder.'' The pilot responded over the intercom as Ryder walked away.

Liam approached Cora and laughed. 

''You know, you looked like you'd just won the lottery when she chose you for the ground team.'' Liam said, and Cora frowned. 

''She hasn't even acknowledged me lately. I'm just surprised.'' Cora responded and Liam scoffed. 

''Of course, because you get a sour look whenever she gets near you.'' Liam scolded her. ''And Ryder is more observant than we give her credit for, she sees everything.'' 

''I'm not really that transparent am I?'' Cora sighed and rubbed her face. 

''Unfortunately, yes. I think you should speak to her about it.'' Liam suggested and she nodded.

''I've been a bitch lately. Just... with the Asari ark going missing and Alec dying...''

''Hey, how do you think Ryder feels about Alec?'' Liam said as he walked away. ''He was her dad after all, not yours.''

* * *

''Jaal!'' Called a resistance lookout as the group approached. ''Didn't think we'd see you here for a while. Is that them?'' 

''Yes, this is the Pathfinder.'' Jaal responded. The lookout jumped down from the ridge he stood on, while his partner kept his rifle trained on them. The Angaran walked straight up to Ryder and stared down at her, while she gazed back. 

''Yes?'' She asked, on edge, and the lookout spoke. 

''Is it true you have fur on your head?'' He asked, and Ryder was immediately disarmed. 

''Uh, yes. Why do you ask?'' She was confused, and the Angaran walked away. 

''Just settling a bet. You're clear to enter.'' He climbed the ridge and blended into the snow once again. 

''I remember when I first saw a human. All soft skin and patches of fur, it's a miracle your species has lasted this long.'' Drack chuckled as they entered the base. Angaran engineers and soldiers stopped what they were doing to stare, and Ryder recognised the common expression on their faces. Distrust. In the command centre, Jaal stopped to speak with the commander, and told the squad about a Kett labour camp holding resistance fighters.

''Well kid, you were right.'' Grinned Drack. ''Some walls need breaking down.'' 

* * *

Drack was launched backwards off the electric fence with a yell and landed with a thump in the snow. 

''Nice one old man.'' Cora commented, and Drack groaned. 

''Not another word Harper.'' The Krogan growled as he stood. 

''Right.'' Interrupted Ryder. ''As I was saying before you headbutted the electric security fence, SAM can probably get it down in no time.'' Soon the fence was down, and alarms started blaring through the compound. Drack lead the way inside, and grabbed the nearest Kett soldier with a laugh before throwing it into it's comrades. 

''Drack, cause a distraction. Cora, cover me!'' Ryder ordered as she set to work opening a containment cell. 

''On it kid!'' Drack responded, then barged his way towards the centre of the work camp. Cora raised a biotic barrier around Ryder while she worked on the cell, and it soon opened to reveal a group of Angara. 

''Come on!'' Urged Ryder, and the Angarans jumped out and collected Kett weapons. 

Cell by cell Ryder opened the cages, releasing up to thirty Angaran prisoners, some being children. They went largely unopposed until Drack came over the comm. 

''They're on to you kid, multiple hostiles coming your way.'' He warned and Ryder cursed. 

''Shit. Right, link up with us, there's only a few cells to go.'' Ryder spoke, then turned to Cora. ''Set up a defensive position with the prisoners. I'm going for the last cells.'' 

''Are you mad?'' Asked Cora, and Ryder shook her head. 

''Moving in a group this large will lead to casualties. I'm better off on my own, and they need you to protect them.'' 

''They're soldiers, they'll do fine.'' Cora said.

''They've been imprisoned, some of them are kids, and they aren't in a condition to fight alone.'' Ryder said before taking off. Cora thought about following, but glanced behind her at the Angarans. Most of them sported injuries, and held their weapons loosly, exhausted. The children huddled behind the adults, looking up in fear as the alarms wailed. 

''Just make it quick.'' Cora said over the comm, and spoke to the fighters. ''Set up a defensive position.'' They complied, and Drack sprinted towards them. 

''Down!'' The Krogan shouted, then launched himself over the groups cover. Several Kett were in persuit, and Cora opened fire to drive them back. ''Where's the kid?'' Asked Drack.

''Getting the last prisoners. We need to hold here until she gets back.'' Cora responded as she used her biotics to guide a grenade behind the enemy position. It exploded, sending multiple body parts High into the air. Ryder came over the comm, voice desperate. 

''The other cells are empty. I'm making my way back now.'' She said, then the radio fell silent. A Kett grenade was thrown towards the prisoners, but Cora returned it to it's sender using biotics. The Kett soldier cried out, then exploded along with the wraith next to him. Ryder rushed onto the scene, armour scuffed and covered in burns. The Pathfinder took cover away from them and slumped down. 

''Kid, what the hell heppened?'' Drack asked. 

''They figured out what we were doing, sent a squad to wait for me.'' She explained, then popped out of cover to snipe a wraith as it leaped at her. ''Get on the radio to Jaal, say there were way more prisoners than expected, and that we need evac.'' 

Cora nodded and relayed the order to the Angaran base. ''Ten minutes!'' The commando shouted over to Ryder, who yelled back. 

''We don't have ten minutes!'' As if to prove the point, Kett reinforcements arrived in shuttles across the camp. Ryder took careful aim and headshotted the lead Kett soldier, but more rushed to fill it's place.

''Pathfinder, a nearby resistance patrol has been alerted and is only one minute away.'' SAM said, causing Ryder to relax slightly. 

''Right, Cora, keep a barrier over the prisoners.'' Ryder started to give orders, but was distracted when a child ran from the group screaming, hands over her ears. The Angaran adults tried to call for her, but the child continued to run, right into the sights of a Kett sniper. Cora could only watch, almost in slow motion, as Ryder sprinted towards the child. A volley of small arms fire depleted her shields as she grabbed the small girl, then Ryder span the child around and sheltered her body as the sniper fired. 

''Pathfinder down!'' Cora yelled into the comm desperately, as Drack sprinted towards Ryder while she fell down. The Krogan picked the child and Ryder up, then ran back to the defensive position. The child was immediately taken by the Angaran adults, but Ryder was unconscious as Drack lay her down. 

''Jaal, we need a double time on the evac, Ryder is in a bad way.'' Cora said into the comm, glancing at the blood seeping out of Ryder's shoulder plate. The Angaran position was about to be overrun, and another Kett ship hovered over them. A rocket slammed into the ship, sending it spiralling out of the sky as a squad of heavily armed Angaran soldiers rushed into the camp. They started to drive the Kett back, and a medic ran over. 

''Who needs medical attention?'' She asked, and Cora gestured desperately at Ryder. The doctor cursed and began to inspect the wound. 

''There isn't much I can do, I'm unfamiliar with Human biology.'' 

''Just do what you can.'' Ordered Cora, then removed Ryder's chest plate and shoulder armour. The Pathfinder wore a tight grey vest, and had a large bullet wound in her left shoulder. 

''This is the exit wound, which is why it is so large.'' Analysed the medic as she pulled out a medkit. ''At least the bullet isn't lodged inside.'' 

''Just make sure she doesn't die.'' Said Cora, then turned to watch Drack grab the sniper and launch multiple headbutts into the creature until it's brains were scattered over the Krogans forehead plates. 

''The Pathfinders pulse is weakening. The blood loss is extensive, and she doesn't have much time.'' Warned SAM, and Cora cursed. 

''Jaal, Tempest, anyone!'' She called into the radio. ''Ryder is down, if we don't get help soon she won't make it!''

 


	5. Extraction

''Pathfinder down!'' Cora shouted over the comm, and the Tempest bridge froze. Suvi brought up Ryder's armour cam on the viewing screen, and it showed the Pathfinder in a prone state while Cora leaned over her. Drack was giving covering fire, and Ryder wasn't moving. 

''Kallo, we have to do something!'' Said Suvi desperately.

''We can't, the Tempest isn't equipped for combat!'' Kallo said, and Liam butted in. 

''Bullshit, we can't just sit here and let her die!'' The cop shouted, and Vetra stepped forward.

''The Tempest is fast enough to get in there and perform a fast evac.'' The Turian said, yet Kallo still resisted. 

''Protocol states that the Tempest is to stay away from combat zones. The barriers are designed to stop space debris, not weapons. You saw how one shot from a Kett ship put us out of action.'' The pilot said, then SAM's synthetic voice came over the comm.

''The Pathfinders pulse is weakening. The blood loss is extensive, and she doesn't have much time.'' The AI informed the crew, and Kallo quickly launched the Tempest from it's landing zone near the resistance base without saying a word.  

''SAM, let them know we're coming. We need cover or the Tempest is finished.'' The Salarian said over the comm, then concentrated on flying the Tempest low over the ice caps. Everyone held on as the ship dodged and weaved between ice mountains and tundras, flying metres from the ground as the crew spotted smoke on the horizon. 

''One minute.'' Kallo informed the crew. ''Get to the ramp and prepare for covering fire.'' The pilot took control, and the others ran towards the ramp. Suvi opened a comm channel with Cora.

''Cora, we're a minute out with the Tempest. We need cover or we'll be shot down.'' Suvi told the commando. 

''Affirmative.'' Cora responded. 

Next to the ramp, Liam, Peebee and Vetra lined up in their armour, weapons at the ready. The ramp started to open as the Tempest swooped low to the ground, revealing the carnage in the prison camp. A ring of Angarans held off swarms of Kett, while Drack could faintly be seen wreaking havoc on his own. The Tempest began to take small arms fire as it landed behind the defenders, and Liam rushed out towards where Ryder lay. He helped Cora lift her, and was alarmed at the amount of blood seeping from her shoulder. 

''Cover us!'' Liam shouted at the Angaran fighters, who were starting to take casualties. The children and civilians piled onto the Tempest, running past Vetra and Peebee who provided covering fire. The Asari dropped her gun and produced a biotic field to protect the ramp. 

''Drack!'' Cora shouted into her comm. ''Fall back to the ship, bring the resistance fighters with you!'' 

''Roger.'' Responded the Krogan, and the defensive line began to fall back towards the Tempest. An Angaran next to Drack took a round in the leg, so the Krogan dragged him with one arm while holding his rifle in the other. As soon as he reached the ramp, Drack yelled into his comm. 

''We're aboard, go!'' The Krogan shouted, then dragged the Angaran further up the ramp before it closed. The Tempest launched away, but Kallo's voice came over the ship speaker system. 

''Anti air missiles incoming, taking evasive action.'' The pilot warned, before the ship started to roll wildly. Everyone barely held on, and an Angaran soldier yelled as she was thrown across the engineering bay. ''All clear, inbound on resistance headquarters.'' Kallo sounded the all clear, and Drack looked around at the mess. Around thirty Angarans lay scattered across the bay, and a collective cheer sounded among them. Yet the Tempest crew felt no joy as Lexi's voice came over the comm system.

''Suvi, report to the med bay. I need help with Ryder.'' 

The ship landed in the resistance base, and the Angarans filed out quickly, cheering and laughing. The ramp closed behind them, leaving the Tempest silent.

* * *

''On my way.'' Suvi responded before shooting out of her chair and running out of the bridge. She slid down the ladder and opened the door of the med bay, then froze. Ryder lay on a bed, lower body still encased in armour while her upper body was covered with a tight vest soaked in blood. 

''Suvi, come here and hold her still while I inspect the wound.'' Lexi ordered, then produced a cutting tool. Suvi placed her hands on Ryder's arms as Lexi cut the vest away to reveal a gaping wound in her shoulder, at least two inches wide. 

''Damn, anti personnel rounds, low grade explosive. We need to sterilise the wound and seal it, she's losing too much blood.'' Lexi said, and set to work. Suvi wasn't a medical doctor, yet knew enough to be helpful as they worked to keep Ryder alive. SAM helped by giving updates on Ryder's condition.

Outside, gathered around the meeting table, the rest of the crew waited anxiously.

''What happened Cora?'' Vetra asked. 

''Some kid ran out into the cross fire. She took the bullet for the little girl.'' Cora sighed. ''It was stupid of her.'' 

''Really Cora?'' Liam asked in disbelief. ''She should have let the kid die?'' 

''That's not what I mean.'' Snapped Cora. ''She's the Pathfinder, she can't just throw herself in front of every bullet. If she dies, we lose SAM, and the ability to activate the vaults.'' 

''Is it worth standing by and letting children die Cora?'' Vetra said, leaning forward. 

''She has a duty to more than herself. How many more children will die if we don't activate the vaults?'' The commando stood her ground. 

''That's cold Harper.'' Drack scolded her. ''Even for me.'' 

The group waited in silence for almost two hours, until Lexi walked up to them, exhausted. 

''She's stabilised. I'm going to check on the Angarans.'' As the doctor moved away, Drack stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder. 

''They left hours ago doc. Go and get some rest.'' He said gently, uncharacteristic of the large Krogan. Lexi nodded reluctantly and walked towards the crew quarters. 

In the med bay, Suvi sat next to Ryder, monitoring the unconscious woman. 

''Doctor, I will alert you if the Pathfinders condition changes.'' SAM spoke, but Suvi shook her head.

''It's okay SAM, I'd rather keep an eye on her for a while.'' Suvi spoke quietly, as she observed Ryder's face. It was pulled into a grimace of pain, and her eyes were scrunched slightly. Suvi stood, and grabbed a damp cloth before wiping Ryder's forehead. Her grimace eased slightly, and Suvi sighed.

''You've been through hell Ryder.'' She said softly. Then her gaze was drawn to Ryder's chest, and she blushed slightly, remembering that the unconscious woman only had a bra covering her upper body. 

 _'Suvi, not now.'_ She thought, but it was hard to ignore Ryder's ample breasts, which were normally hidden by armour or combat gear. _'Ugh, you're awful Suvi.'_ The scientist then noticed that Ryder was muttering slightly in her sleep, and shaking her head gently. _'Must be a pretty horrible dream.'_ Suvi thought, then took Ryder's hand after a moment of hesitation. The Pathfinder appeared to relax slightly, and Suvi settled herself into a more comfortable position in the bedside chair. However, her eyelids soon began to droop closed, and couldn't fight off the sleep that consumed her.

* * *

Ryder awoke and squinted up at the bright lights above her. She groaned and looked around, noticing a red headed woman asleep in a chair next to the bed. Ryder then noticed that their hands were joined, and spoke. 

''Suvi?'' She croaked, and the scientist snapped awake. 

''Ryder!'' She gasped and released her hand. ''SAM...'' she started, but the AI interrupted her.

''The Doctor has been notified.'' SAM said, and soon enough Lexi rushed through the door.

''Sara, how are you feeling?'' The Asari asked as she scanned Ryder with her omni tool. 

''Could be better I suppose.'' Ryder sighed, then looked back to Suvi. ''You've been here this whole time?'' 

''Oh, I, er, fell asleep.'' Suvi said a little sheepishly. ''Glad ye woke up in one piece.'' She said and Ryder smiled. 

''Ryder.'' Lexi's stern voice made Ryder's eyes swivel towards her. ''Bed rest for the day. If you try to leave, I'll have Drack drag you back and sedate you.'' 

''Am I in solitary confinement?'' Ryder asked. ''Who will stop me breaking out?'' Part of Lexi was glad Ryder's sarcasm was slowly coming back, while another part of her dreaded the return of her smartass comments.

''I can stay for a while if you don't mind.'' Suvi said, and Lexi nodded, then left. When they were alone, Ryder turned to Suvi. 

''Were you holding my hand?'' She asked, and Suvi blushed slightly. 

''Oh, you were having a nightmare. It was the only thing I could think of.'' The Doctor smiled, and Ryder returned it. 

''Thanks Suvi.'' She paused. ''I bet I look like shit.'' Ryder joked, and Suvi laughed quietly. 

''No, ye look great.'' Suvi said simply, but her mind was racing. _'Her smile is beautiful. It's the most I've seen of it and she's just been shot.'_

Ryder was having similar thoughts. _'Woah. Her eyes are beautiful, and she stayed here all night.'_

The women both realised they were staring and blushed. Ryder took great interest in the bandage on her shoulder, while Suvi decided to keep the conversation moving and avoid any further awkwardness. 

''I guess you can't show me your guitar now.'' Suvi said sadly, and Ryder looked back at her. 

''With luck, I'll be able to play again in a couple of days.'' She said hopefully, green eyes brighter than Suvi had ever seen them. Feeling bold, Suvi leaned towards Ryder.

''Ryder...'' She started, and the Pathfinder gazed at her. ''You had me frightened for a moment. When I looked at the footage of you not moving...'' Suvi stopped talking, and Ryder took her hand. 

''I'm fine Suvi. Thanks to you and Lexi.'' She said, and Suvi tilted her head.

''How did you know...'' 

''I wasn't conscious, but SAM was. You helped Lexi patch me up, so thank you.'' Ryder thanked Suvi sincerely and squeezed her hand.

Suvi smiled and squeezed back. They stared into each other's eyes again, yet didn't break away as the gaze became heated. Suvi opened her mouth to say something as they leaned towards each other, but was interrupted as the door opened and Liam strode in with Vetra. They stared as Ryder and Suvi broke apart, blushing, and Liam smiled awkwardly.

''Uh, just checking in Ryder. Good to see you're up.'' He said and retreated from the room, Vetra following quickly. 

Suvi stood and smiled uneasily at Ryder. ''I'd better get back to work. See you later Sara.'' 

''See you.'' Ryder said quietly as Suvi left, then froze. 

 _'What the hell came over me?'_ She blushed, remembering Suvi's heated eyes and bright smile. _'Oh dear, I like one of my crew. This is bad. Really bad.'_ Ryder internally panicked, then paused. _'Wait, she called me Sara.'_ She remembered the word rolling off Suvi's tongue, thick in her accent, and smiled. _'She said your name, big deal. You're not fifteen anymore Sara, you're a grown woman.'_ Ryder scolded herself, yet couldn't remove the smile from her face as she lay in the med bay.

 

 


	6. Recovery

''Doctor, help!'' Liam called as Ryder tried to climb out of the bed. Lexi walked over, and sighed at Ryder's dilated pupils. 

''SAM, did you administer pain killers through her drip?'' Lexi asked.

''Affirmative.'' SAM responded. ''The Pathfinder suffered a nightmare and almost reopened her wound when she awoke. She was in horrendous pain.'' The Asari sighed as Ryder pushed Liam.

''Get off. I need to find dad.'' Ryder slurred, and Liam froze. Suvi stood at the door watching, and stepped forward to help Liam. ''Hey, Suvi, you're my friend.'' The Pathfinder smiled dopily at Suvi as she reached the bedside, her words clumsy and slow. ''My mum will really like you. You're just like her, she's all sciencey too.'' 

''Sara, I think you need to lie down for a while.'' Suvi said gently, putting a hand on Ryder's shoulder. 

''Okay.'' Ryder nodded, then grabbed Suvi's hand. ''But you have to meet my mum. Oh, and Scott. He isn't as smart, but he's really funny.'' Suvi stood, heart aching as Ryder babbled about her family. 

''SAM, put her under.'' Lexi ordered, and Ryder slumped back onto her pillow. 

''Wow, she was really out of it then eh?'' Liam tried to lighten the mood, but failed and sighed. ''Come on Suvi, let's go get a drink.'' He offered and she nodded. Normally Suvi would refuse, but Ryder's joyful expression as she talked about her family had torn the scientists heart. The pair walked the short distance to the cafeteria, and as usual Drack stood at one of the counters cooking something foul smelling. 

''How's the kid?'' The Krogan asked without turning around.

''Physically, fine.'' Said Liam as he sat down. ''Mentally...'' He didn't need to finish for Drack to nod and take a seat, holding a bottle and three glasses. 

''Yeah, she's having it rough lately.'' Drack said quietly, then poured three glasses of the liquid. Even the smell burned Suvi's throat, and she stared at the orange liquid with a frown. 

''What's this stuff?'' Suvi asked, concerned. 

''Looks like ryncol.'' Liam explained. ''Krogan liquor.'' 

''That can't be safe for us.'' Suvi said to Liam who laughed and downed the shot. He grimaced as the liquid burned down his chest, and punched his chest a few times. 

''Oh man.'' Lima coughed. ''Kicks like a bitch.'' Drack laughed and downed his shot without blinking. 

''Your turn.'' He said to Suvi, who started to shake her head slightly. ''Don't worry, it's not pure ryncol, it won't kill you.''

''Uh, thanks for the offer, but I'd better get back...'' She tried to stand, but a Turian hand landed on her shoulder. 

''Oh no you don't.'' Vetra laughed, then sat Suvi back down and took a seat herself. ''You're so wound up all the time, just cut lose for once.'' 

After similar words of encouragement from the others, Suvi uneasily drank her shot and immediately started coughing as the liquid burned her insides. Drack laughed and patted her back firmly. 

''Oh dear god that is awful.'' Suvi moaned when her coughing eased. Vetra poured her own glass and turned to the scientist. 

''Well buckle up, because we're just getting started.'' The Turian chuckled before drinking the ryncol. 

_'This is a horrible idea.'_

* * *

''SAM'' Kallo spoke from his pilot seat. ''Where's Suvi?'' 

''Dr. Anwar is currently residing in the cafeteria. Scans show that she is quite inebriated.'' SAM responded. Cora, who was also on the bridge, froze and looked around. 

''Did I hear that right?'' Cora asked Kallo, who nodded, shock covering his features. 

''Apparently so.'' Kallo replied. ''Who else is down there SAM?'' 

''Nakmor Drack, Liam Costa and Vetra Nyx.'' SAM said. Cora put her data pad down and rolled her neck. 

''Time to be the party pooper.'' She sighed and moved to leave the bridge. 

''Take pictures!'' Called Kallo as the door closed behind Cora. The commando climbed down the ladder and opened the door of the cafeteria. She froze at the sight. 

Drack stood over an unconscious Liam, prodding him with his finger while frowning. Suvi sat in Vetra's lap and babbled about 'natural armour plating'.

''Jheez Doc, it's like you've never seen a Turian before.'' Vetra laughed, her words slurring. 

''I've never got this close to one though.'' Suvi responded happily, smiling as she studied the various nicks and marks over Vetra's face. 

''What the hell is going on?'' Cora demanded, and the everyone turned to stare. ''Why is Liam dead?'' 

''He bet me fifty credits he could take a headbutt.'' Drack explained, words slow and measured to try and fake soberness. The ruse was unsuccessful however, as he held two empty ryncol bottles and had some dripping off his chin.

''Cora, you missed it.'' Vetra laughed. ''Suvi likes Ryder. She _likes_ her.'' 

''I do not!'' Suvi stumbled over her words, almost toppling off Vetra as a large blush broke over her cheeks. ''Well, not in that way.''

''Sure, you just love talking about her eyes and smile while you're sober too.'' Vetra's responded, and Cora had seen enough.

''Okay, party over.'' The commando snapped. ''Vetra, get a Suvi to bed, then turn in yourself.'' Cora then turned to Drack. ''Pick Liam up and get him to the med bay. And you'd better explain to Lexi why he's in this state.'' Her gaze was murderous, so the drunk crew mates quickly complied with Cora's commands. 

''You know, I think Ryder likes you too.'' Vetra told Suvi as she guided her into the crew quarters. Suvi had consumed half the alcohol that Vetra had managed, yet was twice as drunk and smiled brightly.

''She's so awesome Vetra. You should hear her singing voice!'' Suvi gushed. 

''She can sing?'' Vetra asked, and Suvi nodded enthusiastically as she lay down. 

''Really well, but she sounded really sad. I want to help her.'' 

''I'm sure you have already. Night Suvi.'' Vetra stood to leave, and took a look into the med bay as she stumbled past. Drack was being yelled at by Lexi, and the giant Krogan looked like a small child who had been caught stealing sweets. Vetra laughed at the scene, but regretted it as Lexi turned her fierce gaze onto the Turian. 

_'Uh oh.'_

* * *

Ryder sighed as she sat up in bed slowly and ran a hand down her face. Thanks to SAM being in her head, she could perfectly recall thinking her family was still together while the painkillers were active. The sadness that she had managed to bury deep down resurfaced, and Ryder took a shaky breath as a tear ran down her cheek. 

The door opened, and Suvi walked in. The scientists eyes were slightly bloodshot, and her skin was pale. Suvi noticed Ryder was awake, and looking upset so she rushed to her side and spoke softly. 

''Hey, how are ye feeling?'' She asked, and Ryder's tried to go for humor. 

''I could say the same for you.'' She responded, but another tear escaped down her damp cheeks. 

''Come on Sara.'' Suvi scolded, and Ryder sighed. 

''It's just that for a while, I thought I was back with my family. Dug up some old pain.'' She explained and wiped her cheeks with a deep breath. ''Now, why do you look like shit?'' Ryder smiled slightly and Suvi looked slightly embarrassed. 

''Well, Drack, Liam and Vetra 'convinced' me to drink some ryncol with them.'' She explained, and Ryder smiled brightly. Seeing the smile return made Suvi temporarily forget her hangover, and she smiled back. Ryder looked past Suvi and frowned at Liam's still unconscious form. He was sporting some quite impressive swelling over the whole left side of his face.  

''Wait, what happened to him?'' The Pathfinder inquired, and Suvi sighed. 

''He bet Drack fifty credits that he could take a headbutt. I'll let you figure out how that went.'' This caused Ryder to start giggling lightly, and it built into a full laugh as Suvi joined in, the two women laughing together until they were short of breath.

''Thanks Suvi.'' Ryder said when they calmed down. Suvi tilted her head. 

''What for?'' She asked, so Ryder explained. 

''For always cheering me up.'' 

''No problem. Now excuse me, I have to grab some headache pills, my skull feels like it's about to cave in on itself.''

 

 


	7. Confrontation

''Okay Pathfinder, you're cleared for release. Don't let me catch you in here again.'' Lexi said to Ryder sternly, while the Pathfinder stood up quickly with a smile. 

''Thanks doc.'' Ryder said over her shoulder as she hurried out of the med bay. 

''That's _Doctor_ to you.'' Lexi called out just before the doors closed. 

Ryder stretched her arm and rolled her shoulder, only experiencing a slight ache in the movement. She smiled and looked around when footsteps could be heard. Cora approached and addressed her. 

''Pathfinder, good to see you're up.'' The biotic said, face impassive. ''Could we have a private word now that you've recovered?'' Ryder nodded uneasily and followed Cora into the crew quarters silently. 

''What's this about Cora?'' Ryder asked when the door hissed shut. 

''You know damn well what.'' Cora snapped, making Ryder frown in confusion. ''You risked your life like an idiot. What were you thinking running out like that?'' 

''A child was in danger Cora.'' Ryder said, good mood evaporating. 

''If you die, we lose SAM.'' Cora bulldozed over Ryder, words laced with fury. ''Then we can't activate the vaults, and our race dies.'' 

''A child was in danger Cora.'' The Pathfinder repeated, voice rising in volume. ''Did you expect me to watch her die?'' 

''You made a bad call. The human race itself is depending on us, and you've almost been killed already.'' Cora squared up to Ryder. ''It's not your job to take these risks Ryder, you were way out of line.'' 

''It was a fucking kid Cora!'' Ryder snapped, fists clenching tightly at her sides.

''Thousands more will die if you carry on acting like a hero Ryder.'' Cora shouted back. ''What's more important to you, a few aliens or the Human race?'' 

''So that's what this is about, the Angara not being a important as Humans?'' Ryder responded, voice seething with anger. 

''No, but if you don't put your arse in gear and get your shit together, we're doomed.'' Cora snapped back, then crossed the line. ''Alec would understand, and we'd have all the vaults activated already if he were still in charge.'' The commando took a deep breath, then froze at the sight of Ryder. The Pathfinder's jaw was tightly clenched together, and her breathing came in a slow, deep rhythm. The normally calm green eyes blazed in rage, and Cora regretted her words at the sight of Ryder's anger. 

_'Oh shit.'_

* * *

''The Pathfinder is involved in a heated discussion with Cora Harper.'' SAM announced to the bridge. ''Physical confrontation is likely.'' 

''Shit, where?'' Vetra asked.

''The pair are currently occupying the crew quarters.'' SAM responded. 

''Alert Drack.'' Vetra said frantically before dashing off the bridge, Suvi following. They reached the quarters to find them locked, just as Drack arrived. 

''SAM, can you open the door?'' Vetra asked, facing the ceiling. 

''Negative, the Pathfinder has overwritten the locking mechanism.'' The synthetic voice replied. 

''I'm sure it will be fine.'' Vetra said to Suvi and Drack. ''They'll work their differences out.'' 

''SAM, can we get the room audio?'' Suvi opened her Omni tool, and Ryder's voice came through the speaker. 

 _''So that's what this is about, the Angara not being as important as Humans?''_ Ryder said, and Vetra frowned. 

''Wow, this is bad.'' The Turian said, just as Drack shook his head. 

''Nah, they need to sort this out, it's good for them.'' The Krogan dismissed them, but Cora's voice through Suvi's Omni tool made him freeze. 

_''Alec would understand, and we'd have all the vaults activated already if he were still in charge.''_

''Ah crap, this isn't good.'' Drack muttered, just as a huge crash could be heard from inside the room. 

''SAM, get the door open!'' Suvi said frantically as sounds of the fight escalated. 

''I have been bypassing the door since you arrived. I will have access in twenty seconds.'' SAM replied. 

* * *

Ryder's blood turned to ice, as white hot rage ran through her body. Cora barely had time to react as Ryder swung a punch towards her. Cora blocked the assault and responded with a punch of her own, yet Ryder was ready and tackled the commando into the table, sending multiple dishes crashing to the floor.

Cora planted her feet firmly and used Ryder's own momentum to flip the Pathfinder to the ground, but as Ryder fell she grabbed Cora's neck and pulled her down with her. They landed, the commando on top, and Cora didn't hesitate before punching Ryder across the jaw. The Pathfinder growled and pulled Cora's face towards her forehead, Cora roaring as her nose broke with a sickening crunch.

Taking advantage, Ryder flipped them over so she was on top, then returned Cora's jaw punch with one of her own. The commando took hold of Ryder's long hair and pulled, but the Pathfinder held fast and punched her again. The back of Cora's head hit the metal floor, making the commando dizzy and sluggish. In her dazed, desperate state, Cora reached out blindly and sent a wave of biotic energy into Ryder as the door opened and bodies rushed towards the fighters. 

Ryder screamed as Cora's biotics smashed into her injured shoulder, making her fly backwards and land on her back. She gasped and grabbed the shoulder, scrunching her eyes closed as pain overtook her body and hands took hold of her wrists. 

''Ryder.'' Suvi's voice cut through the haze clouding Ryder's mind. ''You're gonna be alright.'' 

* * *

The doors opened, and Drack charged into the room, followed by Suvi and Vetra. Ryder was on top of Cora, but the commando took hold of Ryder's injured shoulder and sent a wave of biotic energy flooding into it. The Pathfinder screamed as she fell backwards, and Suvi rushed towards her as Drack and Vetra moved to detain Cora. 

''Stand down Harper!'' Shouted Drack as her hauled the Commando up and held her arms tightly. Cora was confused, until she spotted Ryder lay on the floor clutching her shoulder. 

''I didn't mean...'' she started as her eyes widened. 

''Out, now.'' Vetra cut her off, and helped the Krogan frog march her to the med bay. Lexi walked into the room with a face like a thundercloud. 

''Not even five minutes!'' Lexi barked, kneeling next to Suvi and applying medigel to Ryder's shoulder. The Pathfinder opened her eyes as the pain numbed, and tried to stand. 

''Ryder...'' Suvi tried to stop her, but Ryder shook her head. 

''No. This needs to be done.'' She said, then stood uneasily and walked towards the med bay. Suvi shared a worried look with Lexi as they followed.

There, she found Cora sat on a bed holding an ice pack over her broken nose, while Drack and Vetra stood over her. At the sight of Ryder, Cora scowled, until Ryder threw a small metal object into her lap. 

''You've made your opinion clear Cora, I quit. Good luck Pathfinder.'' Ryder said, then turned to leave. She didn't look at Suvi as she exited the room, missing the pain and shock on the scientists face. Cora picked up the metal object, realising it was a dog tag. She peered at the name, and froze at what it said. 

 _'Alec Ryder'_ Was engraved on the smooth metal next to the N7 logo, but underneath it was a personal message. _'Love you Dad._

 

 


	8. Reconciliation

''Kallo, take us into the Nexus.'' Cora ordered. The pilot hesitated momentarily, then docked at the station. The commando stood at the helm of the Tempest, face blank. 

''What are you going to do Cora?'' Liam said from behind her, and she turned to the ex-cop. His arms were crossed, and he was blocking her from leaving. 

''Talk to Director Tann, sort this out.''

''He's not the one you need to be talking to Cora.'' Liam scowled. 

''You heard her, she quit.'' Cora made to move past Liam, but he held his hand up.

''And you've jumped straight into her shoes. She hasn't even left the ship yet.'' 

''Move aside Costa.'' She growled, and he complied. 

''Of course _Pathfinder._ '' He replied sarcastically, bowing as she moved past. She walked to engineering to find Ryder stood with Vetra and Drack. 

''You really giving up kid?'' The Krogan frowned. ''You're better than this.'' 

''I was never meant to have the job Drack. There are better people suited for it.'' Ryder replied, holding her guitar. 

''Bullshit.'' Vetra cut in. ''You're badass Ryder, and you do what's right. Harper wouldn't have taken a bullet for that kid.'' 

''That's the problem.'' Ryder sighed. ''I'm going to get killed. I can't do that to people, it's easier if I just go.'' 

''I won't let anything kill you kid.'' Drack tried. 

''Bye Drack. Bye Vetra.'' Ryder smiled sadly and walked down the ramp, into the Nexus. 

''What are you gonna do old man?'' Vetra asked Drack. 

''Right now, I'm gonna hit the bar. You coming?'' He responded. 

''Right there with you.'' 

* * *

''Suvi, she's gone.'' Kallo said to the science officer as she monitored the security feed. The Tempest ramp was still open, but Ryder hadn't returned. Neither had Cora, Drack or Vetra. 

''She can't have just given up that easily.'' Suvi said. ''SAM, where's Ryder?'' 

''The Pathfinder is currently located in the unfinished park, five hundred metres away.'' 

''I'm going to speak to her.'' Suvi said, and Kallo smiled as she stormed out of the bridge. Jaal walked past, and approached Kallo. 

''I am uncertain of current events.'' The Angaran addressed the Pilot. ''Why has the Pathfinder left?''

''It's a long story.'' Kallo responded. 

''I have nothing better to do.''

* * *

Suvi approached the park. ''SAM, where is she?'' 

''I have marked the Pathfinders location on your Omni tool.''

Suvi opened the device to see it guiding her to a lone tree around a hundred yards away. She followed the half finished path towards it, until she was walking on just grass. Ignoring the 'Closed' signs, she approached the giant tree. 

_''I would like to leave this city,_

_This whole town don't smell too pretty and,_

_I can feel the warning signs,_

_Running around my mind.''_

Ryder's soft voice flowed over to Suvi as she reached the tree, and she leant against it while listening. 

_''And when I leave this island,_

_I'll book myself into a soul asylum,_

_Cos I can feel the warning signs,_

_Running around my mind._

_So here I go,_

_I'm still scratching around in the same old hole,_

_My body feels young but my mind is very old.''_

Suvi walked around the tree slowly to see Ryder sat underneath it, eyes closed and facing towards the fake blue sky. She sat next to Ryder, who continued to sing. 

_''So what do you say?,_

_You can't give me the dreams that are mine anyway,_

_You're half the world away,_

_Half the world away,_

_Half the world away,_

_I've been lost I've been found but I don't feel down.''_

Ryder stopped playing and opened her eyes. She slowly looked to the side and stared at Suvi. 

''I thought you'd be on the Tempest with the new Pathfinder.'' She said eventually. 

''No, I'm sat next to the Pathfinder right now.'' Suvi replied, crossing her arms. 

''I'm not the right person for the job Suvi.'' 

''Bollocks.'' Suvi said, and Ryder raised her eyebrows at her language. ''You only woke up a week ago Sara, but I've been awake from the start. I watched our outposts fail, I watched the uprising, I waited for the arks that never showed up.'' 

''Suvi...'' 

''No Sara, listen. You showed up out of the blue, and a couple of days later you set up our first successful outpost. You've gained us an alliance with the Angara, and you saved those children from a prison camp. How can you say that you're not the right person?'' 

Ryder paused, and stared at Suvi. ''Do you really believe that?'' She asked eventually. 

''With all my heart. I'm not staying on the Tempest if Cora is in charge.''

''Are you blackmailing me?'' Ryder smiled lightly. 

''Yes. You're going to put me out of a job if you quit.'' Suvi replied. 

Ryder looked back into the artificial sky, and sighed. ''My family left home to escape the bad memories there, but it's just been a huge disaster. My dad is gone, my brother is in a coma.'' 

''You've got the crew Sara.'' Suvi said and took Ryder's hand. ''You've got me.'' At this, Ryder snapped her head around and stared into Suvi's green eyes. Suvi stared back into Ryder's darker ones, and the Pathfinder squeezed her hand. 

''Suvi...'' She said softly, as SAM's voice blasted out of her Omni tool. 

''Pathfinder, Cora Harper is approaching.'' SAM reported, and the women broke apart. Soon after, Cora walked around the tree and stood before Ryder. 

''Ryder.'' She greeted. 

''Cora.'' Ryder responded stiffly. 

''How's the shoulder?'' 

''Better. How's the nose?''

''Fixed.'' Cora said, then sighed. ''I'm sorry Ryder.'' The Pathfinder didn't respond, she just raised her eyebrows. ''You didn't want the job, but you did it anyway. Better than I could ever hope to do it. You never complained, you just did it.'' Cora looked down. ''And every step of the way I questioned you. I was unprofessional, and I let my personal feelings get in the way of the mission.'' She pulled Alec's tag from her pocket and handed it back to Ryder. ''If you'll still have me Pathfinder, I want to make it right.'' 

Ryder stood and studied the tag in her hand. ''You're good at what you do Cora.'' Ryder said eventually. ''And we got off to a bad start. We can try and work this out.'' She held out her hand, and Cora took it with an uneasy smile. 

''Thanks Ryder. I'll scrub the toilets for the rest of the mission if it makes you happy.'' 

''Don't tell me that, I might consider it.''

* * *

Ryder, Suvi and Cora returned to the Tempest to find Drack and Vetra waiting for them. 

''Good thing you're back kid, I would have had to kidnap you if you actually quit.'' The Krogan slapped Ryder on the back. 

''Peebee owes me fifty credits.'' Vetra said happily. ''By the way, you're on toilet cleaning duty Cora.'' 

''Who fixed that up?'' Cora sighed. 

''Lexi.'' 

''Fair enough.'' Cora said, then marched into the ship. 

''Wow, she's really been humbled.'' Drack said. ''Just wait till she sees the mess I made.'' He laughed as he boarded the ship with Vetra, who scoffed. Ryder turned to Suvi and smiled. 

''Well, looks like you're still in a job.'' 

''Yep. I'm glad yer back.'' Suvi smiled, then quickly kissed Ryder on the lips and walked briskly up the ramp, not looking back, leaving the Pathfinder frozen in shock. Heat raced to her cheeks as she stood processing the information, until Kallo's voice came over her comm. 

''Pathfinder, please come aboard. You'll be crushed by the ramp if you don't move.'' 

Ryder walked the ramp with shaky legs, looking around the cargo bay as the ramp hissed shut behind her. 

_'Well, shit.'_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song : Half the world away by Oasis


	9. Panic

_'Oh god, what do I do?'_ Ryder panicked, pacing in her quarters. She wrang her hands together tightly, then ran them through her hair. _'Scott would know what to do, he's always been good at talking to girls. Oh you're stupid Sara, you're a girl yourself!'_ She turned around when someone rang from the other side of the door, and answered it. 

''You okay Ryder?'' Vetra stood outside. ''You look stressed.'' The Turian said as the door opened. 

''It's... nothing. What do you need?'' Ryder asked, trying to appear calm. 

''Well I just thought I'd bring a drink down and talk for a while, but if it isn't the time....'' Vetra made to walk away. 

''Nosoundsperfect!'' Ryder said, far too quickly. Vetra stared at her with wide eyes. Ryder blushed and took a deep breath. ''Sounds great Vetra.'' 

''Okay then.'' The Turian said slowly and walked into the room. She set two bottles and two glasses on the bedside table, then sat next to Ryder on the mattress. ''There's Dextro and Levo drinks, don't get them mixed up.'' She poured two glasses and offered Ryder one. The Pathfinder downed her drink quicker than Vetra had poured it. ''Woah Ryder, slow down. What's got you so worked up?'' 

''Nothing.'' Ryder said unconvincingly, downing another glass of alcohol. ''This is really strong.''

''Sure is.'' Vetra responded. _'If she keeps drinking at this speed I'll find out what's bothering her.'_

Vetra drank with Ryder for a while, making light conversation about various subjects, ranging from guns to assault vehicles. Soon, as Vetra had predicted, Ryder was quite drunk. 

''Vetra?'' She said, slurring slightly. 

''Yes Ryder?'' Vetra replied. _'Here we go.'_

''What do you do if someone likes you?'' She asked. 

''Well I like you Ryder, you tell me.'' 

''No, I mean _like._ '' She said, then drank another mouthful of her drink. 

''Is this to do with Suvi?'' 

''No. Yes. No. I don't know.'' 

''Ryder, what happened?'' Vetra asked, trying not to smile. 

''Suvi, err, kissed me.'' Ryder said, cheeks burning hotly. 

''And?'' Vetra raised an eye plate. 

''What do you mean 'and'?'' Ryder said. 

''I mean, what did you do afterwards?'' 

''Nothing, she didn't say anything and walked away. I don't know what to do.'' Ryder said frantically. 

''Have you tried talking to her?'' 

''....No....'' 

''I think I've found the problem.'' Vetra smiled. 

''It's not that simple Vetra.'' 

''Of course it is. I'll go and get her right now.'' Vetra made to stand, and Ryder grabbed her arm.

''No!'' Ryder said quickly. 

''Why not?'' Vetra was confused. ''You like her, go and talk to her.'' 

''I don't know how.'' 

''Erm, we're talking right now Ryder. It's the same thing.'' 

''No, I mean I don't know _what to do._ '' She said and drank another mouthful of her drink. Vetra was puzzled for a moment, then studied Ryder's flushed cheeks. The Pathfinder was wringing her hands together and fidgeting. 

 _'Oh.'_ Vetra added the pieces up. ''Ryder, how many women have you been with?'' 

''None.'' She admitted quietly, looking down in embarrassment. 

''I don't see how that's a problem Ryder.'' Vetra assured her. ''You know Suvi, just talk to her.'' Ryder didn't reply, so Vetra stood. ''Sleep on it, see how you feel in the morning.'' 

Ryder watched as Vetra left, and scolded herself. _'Really Sara? Way to make yourself sound like a little girl. You can face down the Kett, but not Suvi?'_ She rolled onto her bed and stared at the ceiling, eventually drifting into sleep. 

* * *

Ryder's bedroom door hissed shut behind her, and Vetra instantly ascended the ladder towards the bridge. There, she found Kallo and Suvi, still working late into the night cycle.

''Suvi, can I have a private word?'' Vetra asked, and she nodded and climbed out of her seat. They walked towards the air lock, and Suvi spoke when the door closed. 

''What do you need this late Vetra?'' She asked. 

''It's about Ryder.'' 

''Is something wrong?'' Suvi's eyes widened. 

''No, nothing's wrong.'' Vetra assured her. ''But she's pretty drunk. Did you kiss her?'' 

''How...'' Suvi said, but Vetra held a hand up. 

''Look, I know you like her, you babbled about her quite a bit after the ryncol. Ryder is down there freaking out.'' 

''Why?'' Suvi was alarmed. ''Did I make a mistake?'' 

''No. As I said, she's drunk, so she told me she hasn't _been_ with anyone before.'' Vetra said and Suvi's eyes widened. 

''Oh.'' 

''Yeah, 'oh'. You need to go and talk to her in the morning and sort this out.'' Vetra smiled. ''I think she's scared of not being good enough, so show her how much you like her. Write it on a big sign and hit her with it if she doesn't get the message, she can be pretty dense.''

''When did you become the ship matchmaker?'' 

''About five minutes ago.'' 

* * *

Suvi stood outside Ryder's door the next morning, running her hands down her uniform. After a moment of hesitation, she pressed the call button. 

''Just a minute!'' Ryder called from inside. A few moments later the door opened, showing Ryder wearing a shirt and shorts, obviously fresh from the shower due to her damp hair. ''Oh, hi Suvi.'' She said, looking nervous. 

''Hi Sara, can I come in?'' 

''Of course.'' Ryder said, standing aside to let Suvi pass. They sat together on the bed, Ryder nervously running a hand through her hair. 

''Sara, I just wanted to speak to you about... what happened.'' Suvi began. ''I.....'' 

''Ireallylikeyou.'' Ryder blurted, then blushed. ''Sorry.''

''I really don't want to sound like a teenager, but I like you as well Sara.'' Suvi smiled. ''The next time we dock on the Nexus, do you want to go out on a date?'' 

''I'd love to.'' Ryder said, smiling. Her cheeks were on fire, and Suvi reached out and took her hand. Ryder leaned forward slightly, unsure of herself. Suvi noticed and moved closer, then slowly captured Ryder's lips in a kiss. 

 _'Oh my...'_ Ryder melted into Suvi, butterflies exploding in her stomach. Suvi pulled away and smiled at Ryder, who gazed back with a dreamy expression. Their lips met again, stronger and faster than before. The women's arms encircled each other, and Ryder moaned as Suvi's tongue probed her lips. She opened her mouth for her, and their tongues danced. Ryder moved her hands up into Suvi's hair, and moaned again as Suvi deepened the kiss further, taking control and leaving Ryder starved of oxygen.

Not that she cared.

Ryder held on for dear life, pulling away slightly to take a deep breath before reclaiming Suvi's lips. The scientist fared no better, completely entranced with Ryder. She controlled the pace, leading Ryder through her embarrassment. Eventually, the women pulled away from each other, and joined foreheads while taking deep breaths. Their eyes met, and Ryder couldn't bring herself to look away.

''Suvi, I'm sorry, I'm going to fuck this up.'' Ryder said nervously. ''I'm only good at shooting things. And punching things. And shooting bigger things. And stabbing things.'' She babbled on, until Suvi shushed her with a finger on her lips. 

''No Sara, you're perfect. This is perfect.'' Suvi said, then kissed Ryder again, slowly. The Pathfinder responded in kind, content to spend the rest of her days in that spot, bathing in the warm sensations running through her body.

 


	10. Content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time flies, sorry for not updating this for over a month.

"Tempest, we have the Moshae and need extraction!" Ryder shouted into her comm, laying down suppressing fire against the approaching Kett. 

"Uh, Ryder?" Liam said, looking to the back of the Kett forces. Ryder snapped her gaze up and froze at the sight of two huge monsters, armour plated and furious. 

"Shit." She mumbled. "Target them, quickly!" 

"Sure that's a good idea?" Liam asked as the monsters moved to the front line and started to charge. "We might not want to piss them off." 

"I've got it." Vetra said confidently, arming a Hydra missile. She fired the projectile at the beasts, the impact throwing up a huge smoke cloud and making the ground tremble slightly. "Problem solved." She grinned, but it was short lived when a large head emerged from the smoke and growled, staring straight at the Turian. 

"Nice one Vetra." Liam called. "At least it'll kill you before me." 

"Can you please take this seriously!" The Moshae snapped from behind Jaal. 

"They never do." Jaal sighed. Ryder aimed her rifle at the beasts face as it emerged fully from the smoke, it's partner still on the ground. She started to fire, bullets smashing against the armour with little effect. 

"Tempest?" She asked desperately. "ETA?" 

"Twenty seconds out Pathfinder." Kallo replied, just as the monster barrelled forward and took a swing at Vetra. She rolled backwards, then jumped to the side as it brought it's fist down like a club. 

"Liam, keep the Kett back with Jaal!" Ryder shouted, then moved to help Vetra. The Turian hopped around the platform desperately to dodge the monsters swings, so Ryder jumped on it's back. 

"Ryder, what the hell are you doing!" Vetra called. 

"Improvising!" She yelled as the monster tried to dislodge her. Ryder held on tightly to a gap in it's plates, then had an idea. Still holding on with one hand, she pulled a grenade from her belt and primed it, then pushed the explosive into the tight gap. The Tempest soared overhead and extended the ramp to meet the platform, just as Ryder jumped down and set off at a sprint towards her waiting team, the monster in tow. "Fucking shit bastard!" She shouted as she ran, the beasts heavy footsteps behind her as Liam and Vetra ran up the ramp behind Jaal and the Moshae. The sound of the grenade going off was music to her ears, and she looked over her shoulder to see the monster reeling backwards and roaring loudly.

"Ryder, ship now!" Vetra barked, firing at the Kett. The other monster had started to stand, and locked it's eyes on the Tempest. Ryder sprinted into the ship, the ramp closing behind her. The Tempest took flight, launching away from the facility and into space.

* * *

"Sara." Suvi said slowly, arms crossed and hips cocked. She stood opposite Ryder in the Pathfinder's quarters, glaring. 

"Yes Suvi?" She asked innocently. Suvi didn't say anything, she just held up her arm, and a video started playing from her Omni tool which showed Ryder's perspective as she jumped on the monsters back. "Ah. In retrospect, that really wasn't a good plan." 

"We talked about things like this." 

"It was going to squash Vetra!" Ryder tried, then stopped under Suvi's glare. "Fine, I'm sorry Suvi." She said. _'Wow, she's hot when she's mad. And scary.'_

"Just... don't be that stupid while I'm watching." Suvi sighed, smiling at Ryder and walking forward to pull her into a hug. "I'm glad you're back safe." 

"I'll try to keep it calm next time." Ryder mumbled into the mass of red hair. Suvi straightened, then put her hands around the back of Ryder's neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Ryder sighed as their tongues danced, shoulders relaxing as Suvi took control. She let the red haired woman push her backwards towards the bed, falling down with Suvi on top without their lips breaking contact. Ryder treasured these moments where Suvi took control, giving her a break from her endless responsibilities. 

"Pathfinder, Lieutenant Harper is waiting outside." SAM alerted the women. 

"Tell her I'm busy." Ryder mumbled against Suvi's lips, and the scientist giggled slightly before moving in to continue. 

* * *

"What do you mean she's busy?" Cora demanded, stood outside the locked door. 

"She does not wish to be disturbed." The calm synthetic voice replied. 

"Listen here..." 

"Cora, wait." Vetra called before Cora started hacking the door. The Turian gestured upwards towards the bridge. "Come with me." Frowning slightly, the Commando followed Vetra to the bridge. 

"Okay Vetra, what?" 

"Who's missing?" The Turian grinned, and Cora scanned the room. 

"What do you mean.... hey, where the hell is Suvi?" 

"Now all you need to do is out two and two together." Vetra chuckled. "Both of them mysteriously absent, the Pathfinder's quarters are locked...." 

"Wait, you mean..." Cora's jaw dropped, and she rubbed her forehead. "I don't believe this." 

* * *

Ryder and Suvi lay side by side on the large bed, clothes and hair in disarray. Ryder had her head lay against Suvi's shoulder, humming a tune to herself. Suvi looked down at Ryder's content face with a smile. 

"What song is that?" She asked quietly after listening for a while. 

"Just an old favourite." Ryder shrugged, then closed her eyes with a happy sigh. 

"Would ye mind singing it?" Suvi asked. 

"I'm sleepy." Ryder mumbled back. 

"Need I remind you of how stupid you were today?" 

"Fine." Ryder sighed. "But I'm not a music player you know." Taking a deep breath, Ryder started to sing.

_"Slide away, and give it all you got. My today, fell in from the top._

_I dream of you, and all the things you say, I wonder where you are now._

_Hold me down, all the worlds asleep, I need you now, you knock me off my feet._

_I dream of you, and we talk of growing old, but you said please don't._

_Slide in baby, together we'll fly, I've tried praying but I don't know what you're saying to me._

_And now that you're mine, we'll find a way, of chasing the sun._

_Let me be the one, who shines with you, in the morning, we don't know what to do._

_Two of a kind, we'll find a way, and do what we've done._

_Let me be the one, who shines with you and we can slide away."_ Ryder sang softly, eyes closed.

Suvi held her breath as she listened, focousing entirely on Ryder's face. "That's beautiful." She said quietly when Ryder finished. "You're beautiful." 

"Stop it." Ryder said, cheeks heating up slightly. 

"Why? Your voice is amazing." 

"I've never sang for anyone before." She said. "But I'm glad you like it." 

"Thank you." Suvi said, then kissed Ryder gently. _'We'll find a way of chasing the sun.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song : Slide Away by Oasis


	11. Wine

"Well, I could get used to this." Ryder sighed from her seat next to Suvi. The pair sat overlooking the Nexus from a restaurant balcony, the artificial night sky casting a warm glow across the station. 

"Best not get too used to it." Suvi smiled at Ryder's empty plate. "The amount you ate, I'm surprised you can still move." 

"It's the first decent meal I've had since arriving." Ryder turned back to Suvi. The restaurant was busy but had a calm atmosphere, the air filled with soft conversations as waiters drifted between the tables. Gentle music played from small speakers in the corners of the room. "I'm starting to like my Pathfinder privileges." 

"So am I." Suvi said before finishing off the last bite of her meal. 

"Is that the real reason you're putting up with me?" 

"Perhaps." Suvi shrugged, looking down the dessert menu. 

"I knew it." Ryder mock sulked, looking away dramatically. Suvi giggled slightly, then placed her feet over Ryder's. When the Pathfinder's green eyes turned back towards her, Suvi took her hand across the table. 

"We could be sat on a desolate moon somewhere and I'd still be having a wonderful time. I'm surprised you were so calm about this." 

"Of course I was calm, why would I act otherwise?" Ryder asked innocently, then thought back to the morning. 

* * *

"Vetra, help!" Ryder barked as she stormed into the Turian's living space. 

"What is it now Ryder?" Vetra sighed as she span in her chair. 

"I need to be romantic, charming and amazing tonight for Suvi." 

"You're none of those things."

"Exactly, I need your help." 

"I'm none of those things, apart from the amazing part of course." 

"You're the best I've got." 

"You're screwed." 

"We're smart right?" Ryder paced. "Brainstorm." 

* * *

"We might need to repair the hull in Vetra's room." Ryder admitted guilty. 

"What did you do this time?" Suvi sighed, suppressing a smile. 

"Well..." 

* * *

"Why not go to a shooting range?" Vetra supplied, sat with her feet up while dismantling a rifle in her lap without looking. 

"Yes!" Ryder exclaimed from her spot leaning against the wall juggling a grenade, then frowned. "No!" 

"Why not?" 

"Because she's not like me. She's sweet and smart, she doesn't like blowing things up." 

"Everyone does." 

"It needs to be classy." Ryder sighed, switching hands with the grenade without looking. 

"I'm classy when I blow things up." Vetra supplied happily. 

"Debatable." 

"Hey, I'm sat here reassembling a rifle without looking, that's classy." Vetra argued. 

"You've put the firing mechanism in wrong." 

"Have not." Vetra said, then jumped when the gun fired and punched a fist sized hole into the wall. "Oh." 

* * *

"We need to keep you two away from each other." Suvi shook her head.

"I agree, she's a bad influence." Ryder nodded.

"You walk around the ship spinning knives, you're just as bad."

"Do not." 

"There's one under your pillow, two under the bed and another one in your sock draw." 

"Ah." Ryder said, and Suvi finally allowed the smile to burst onto her lips, Ryder matching it. 

"Wine Madame?" A Salarian waiter asked, producing a bottle.

"Best not, we've got to walk home. Thanks anyway." Ryder said, and Suvi felt a small warm feeling pool in her chest.

 _'She called the Tempest home.'_ She thought giddily. Ryde turned back to Suvi and raised an eyebrow. 

"What?"

"Nothing." Suvi replied unconvincingly, then grinned slyly. "It's just that that wine looked nice." 

"Never took you for a drinker Suvi." Ryder smiled, gesturing for a waiter. 

"I'm not not normally, but tonight is special." She replied, raising her glass.

* * *

"That wasn't a good call." Suvi slurred as she walked with her arms around Ryder, the other woman in a similar state. 

"Yeah." Ryder hiccuped. "Where's the Tempest parked again?" 

"I have set a nav point on your Omni tool Pathfinder." SAM supplied helpfully. 

"Aww, thanks SAM." Ryder grinned dopily. "You're a great guy." 

"I have also alerted Lieutenant Harper to your condition. She is en route to your position." 

"I take it back, you're an arsehole." Ryder groaned, then noticed a nearby bench in an abandoned park. "Might as well wait for  Lieutenant fussy knickers to arrive." 


	12. Headache

"How's the head Ryder?" Vetra yelled from the driver seat of the Nomad. 

"I'm going to shoot you." Ryder growled back. Elaaden was hot, hostile and loud. Not a great combination to have with a hangover. 

"Hah, feeling it today kid?" Drack laughed. 

"Shut up." Ryder muttered, holding her head in her hands and rubbing her temples in a vain effort to dull the ache. The Nomad hit a bump as it sped over the dunes, and Ryder groaned as she was jerked to the side in her seat painfully.

"Mind the bump!" Vetra warned cheerfully. 

"I'll give you a bump in a minute." Ryder muttered, adjusting her seatbelt and brushing hair out of her eyes. 

"So anyway, how was date night?" Vetra asked. "Is Suvi feeling as rough as you this morning?" 

"Yes." Suvi came over the comm, voice hoarse. "So I'd appreciate it if you didn't yell down the radio." 

"Oh, hi Suvi." Vetra said, lowering her voice slightly. "How was the night of passion?" 

"This isn't really an appropriate time Vetra." Suvi sighed. 

"What does it mean when a human turns red?" Drack chimed in. "Because the kid is glowing." 

"That means she had a good night." Vetra laughed. 

"I hate you." Ryder mumbled. 

"Picking up hostile movement." Vetra turned serious. "looks like a raider camp, half a click out." 

"I wouldn't care if there was a thresher maw half a click out." Ryder replied. "Just get me out of this thing." 

* * *

"Fuck you bitch, I ain't telling you nothing!" The raider spat at Ryder's feet. He kneeled on the ground in front of the Pathfinder, clutching a broken arm. The rest of his gang were scattered around their makeshift camp in various different pieces. 

"Is there any need to shout?" Ryder sighed, taking her helmet off and rubbing her temples. "Threaten me all you like, just turn the volume down a few notches while I haven't got my helmet on." The raider looked between his three captors in confusion. 

"Uh..." 

"She went a little heavy on the drink last night." Vetra explained as she struggled to relieve a dead raider of his sniper. The Turian gave up trying to free the strap and pulled out her pistol, shooting through it and freeing the weapon. 

"Vetra." Ryder groaned. "I just took off my helmet." 

"He flinched!" Vetra pointed at the dead body. "Just making sure he's really dead." 

"He doesn't have a head." Drack pointed out as he cleaned his shotgun. The Krogan sat on a pile of bodies, and paused cleaning his gun to pick his teeth. Vetra leaned down and pushed the body, making it roll over.

"See? Still alive!" She exclaimed, shooting the body again.

"Vetra!" Ryder barked. "Shoot your gun one more time and I'll set a tripmine in your room."

"Just put your helmet back on, sheesh." Vetra raised her hands, then turned her head towards the captive raider. "You haven't tried to escape yet?" 

"Uh..." The raider said again, still staring at his captors. 

"Not the brightest of your gang of merry men were you?" 

"Fuck you!" 

"Hey, volume!" Ryder warned, pointing her pistol at him. 

"Fuck you." He said again, much quieter this time as he eyed Ryder's pistol nervously. 

"Thank you." She said, kneeling down so that she was at eye level with him. "Now, normally I take the high road with things like this, but I want to get back to my nice cool ship as quickly as possible, so you have two options." Ryder held up a finger. "Option one, you tell me where most of the unsavoury individuals around these parts congregate and I let you go on your merry way." She held up another finger. "Or option two, the Krogan over there starts breaking more bones." The raider looked over at Drack, who grinned and cracked his knuckles. 

"They'll kill me if I tell." The raider said, panicking as the Krogan stood. 

"I'll kill you if you don't." Drack warned. 

"Maybe we're going about this the wrong way." Vetra said as she walked over, discarding the sniper rifle she had looted. "What's your name?" 

"Uh, Finn." The raider replied, still nervously watching the Krogan. 

"Okay Finn, how about this." Vetra stood behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Can you _please_ tell us where the bad guys are?" 

"I can't!" Finn tried desperately. 

"Fine, I tried." Vetra shrugged as she took her hands away. "Drack, break him." 

"No, wait!" Finn shuffled back on his knees as Drack advanced. "I'll tell you!" He squeaked as Drack's huge hand encircled his neck. "But you're seriously outnumbered, you've got no chance." 

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Vetra grinned. 

* * *

"We are not fine!" Vetra roared as she ducked to avoid yet another hail of bullets. The Flophouse had indeed housed the raiders and pirates that they had been looking for. Nearly a hundred of them. Great.

"What are you talking about? This is amazing!" Drack roared as he lifted a raider by the neck. 

"Suvi is going to kill me." Ryder groaned as she looked at the approaching raiders down her scope. "SAM, is the Tempest seeing this?" 

"Affirmative Pathfinder." SAM responded. 

"Ah shit." She sighed. "Can you open a channel to Suvi?" SAM fell quiet as Suvi's voice came over the line. 

"Sara, what have you gotten yourself into now?" She demanded. "Scans are showing you're outnumbered at least thirty to one down there." 

"I'm just calling, asking you not to be mad when I get back." Ryder said. "I know it's stupid..." 

"Stupid is an understatement." Suvi groaned. "I can't believe that..." 

"Sorry Suvi, one moment." Ryder cut in as a raider peeked over his cover. She lined up the shot and pulled the trigger, nodding in satisfaction as his head exploded. "Carry on." 

"I can't believe that you went in there, just the three of you, not knowing what was waiting." Suvi finished. 

"It was Vetra's idea." Ryder said. 

"Hey!" The Turian yelled. 

"Anyway, got to go. More just showed up." Ryder said. "See you soon." 

* * *

"Tempest is about a mile away, we're home free." Vetra said from the drivers seat of the Nomad. "Thought about what you're gonna say to Suvi?" 

"Working on it." Ryder sighed. 

"Just play it cool." Vetra chuckled. "What do you think Drack?" 

"He's asleep." Ryder informed her. 

"Oh. Okay then, girl talk." Vetra said brightly.

"Please no." 

"Aw, come on." 

"Are we there yet?" 

* * *

Suvi activated the panel next to Ryder's door and stood waiting with crossed arms. She had missed Ryder boarding the ship as she had been helping Lexi in the med bay, but stood ready to give the Pathfinder a piece of her mind. 

 _'How could she be so stupid? Three of them attacking a known pirate stronghold?'_ She thought, tapping a foot. _'She really needs to...'_ Suvi's train of thought came to a grinding halt when the door opened, and she was faced with Ryder. The Pathfinder was fresh out of the shower, and only wore a pair of shorts and a tight fitting tank top. 

"Hi Suvi." She said brightly, green eyes lighting up with her smile. Instantly, the tension in Suvi's shoulders melted away as she returned the smile. 

"Sara." She said, walking into the room. The door closed behind them as Ryder followed, and Suvi span to face her. "Do I even need to say it?" 

"I know." Ryder looked guiltily at Suvi, who was desperately trying to maintain eye contact and not let her gaze wander over Ryder's body. "I'm an idiot." 

"You are." Suvi said, taking a step closer and wrapping her arms around Ryder's neck. 

"And I shouldn't have charged in there." 

"Yep." Suvi said, leaning closer. 

"And I should have called for backup." Ryder added, placing her hands on Suvi's hips. 

"Mmhm." Suvi nodded. 

"Why aren't you more mad?" Ryder asked uneasily. 

"I can't be mad while you're wearing a top that tight." Suvi whispered, and Ryder's cheeks burned hotly. 

"Oh, err." She fumbled. 

 _'Got you.'_ Suvi thought triumphantly as Ryder seemed to melt on the spot. 

"Then maybe I should wear it more often?" Ryder eventually managed, and Suvi finally pulled her in for a kiss. 

"It's got you off this time." Suvi said when she broke away, and Ryder smiled bashfully before moving in to continue.


	13. Guardians

"Dr. Anwar." SAM announced himself. Suvi sat at her station, early into the ship's morning cycle. Nobody else was awake, and the ship drifted on auto pilot. 

"What can I do for you SAM?" She replied, covering her mouth with a yawn. 

"I believe the Pathfinder requires your assistance." 

"Why?" Suvi perked up. "What's wrong with Sara?" 

"She is in no immediate danger." The synthetic voice assured her. "But the Pathfinder's stress levels have just risen. She is quite distressed." Not needing to hear more, Suvi jumped out of her seat and tried to run for the door. 

 _'Damn legs are still asleep.'_ This resulted in an awkward yet determined stumble/walk/shuffle as blood circulation returned to her legs. Suvi exited the bridge and straddled the ladder to the deck below, thankful that her muscles had woken up as she climbed down. _'That'd be a way to go, falling and breaking my neck.'_ She reached Ryder's quarters, and finding them unlocked opened the door. "Sara?" She called cautiously, taking a step into the dimly lit room. 

"Suvi?" Ryder replied, and the lights brightened. She sat on her bed, Omni tool open in front of her. 

"SAM said you were upset." She said, crossing the room and sitting next to Ryder. "What's wrong?" 

"It's nothing." Ryder assured her, then frowned slightly. "Do you have SAM spying on me?" Suvi could see that Ryder was clearly upset despite the brave front she wasn't putting up, and took her hand. 

"Sara, tell me what's wrong." Suvi said gently. 

"It's just..." Ryder's shoulders slumped. "I checked the Milky Way calendar for the first time since we got here. It was my dads birthday two days ago." 

"Oh, Sara..." 

"He should still be here, putting up with mine and Scott's stupid presents." 

"They built a memorial on the Nexus for the people who died on Habitat 7." Suvi said. "Do you want to visit it?" 

"There's too much going on to take time out." Ryder shook her head. 

"It wouldn't take long." Suvi assured her. "I'll come with you if you like." 

"Okay." Ryder nodded, squeezing her hand. "Thanks Suvi." 

* * *

Due to a lack of resources, the memorial wasn't grand. A plain wall, decorated with several plaques reading the names of those killed during the first landings on the golden worlds. In the centre of the wall, the largest plaque read: _Alec Ryder, Pathfinder._

"Hey dad." Ryder said quietly. "Happy birthday. I'm sorry you couldn't see the Nexus, it's actually really impressive." She took a shaky breath. "Scott's still asleep, but he's okay. At least.... at least you get to see mum again. I love you both." Ryder finished, looking down while a single tear escaped her eye. A hand slipped into hers, and she looked up into Suvi's concerned eyes. 

"It wasn't your fault Sara." She said gently. 

"We couldn't have known what would happen when we activated the vault." Ryder replied quietly, wiping the tear away. "But it doesn't stop me blaming myself." Suvi didn't reply, only tightening her grip on Ryder's hand. 

"Hey!" Someone shouted, and the couple turned around to see a man standing toe to toe with Vetra a few metres away. 

"What's Vetra doing here?" Suvi frowned. 

"Give that back, this is theft!" The man ranted, while Vetra calmly scrolled through his Omni tool. 

"You'll have it back when I'm done deleting these photos." She calmly explained, and the man raised his hand to strike her. He instantly paled and froze when a large Krogan hand grabbed his fist before it could reach it's target. He turned to face the Krogan, who leaned forward menacingly with a growl. 

"Easy Drack, I'm sure he meant nothing by it." Vetra chuckled, finished with the Omni tool. She dropped it at the man's feet and stepped forward. "If we catch you again, we'll break some bones. Now get out of here." The man scrambled to pick up his Omni tool, then set off at a run away from them. Vetra gave him a kick as he ran past, then turned to Ryder and Suvi as they walked over. 

"What was that about?" Ryder asked, hand still joined with Suvi's. 

"Oh, him? He was taking photos of you two." Vetra explained. 

"Wait, why?" Suvi frowned, sharing a worried glance with Ryder. 

"It seems that journalism followed us from home. Some dicks started a Nexus newspaper recently, and decided that the new Pathfinder and her girlfriend would make for some juicy gossip." Vetra said. 

"Girlfriend?" Ryder asked dumbly, then remembered who she was holding hands with. "Oh..." 

"It would be the correct term." Suvi raised an eyebrow, struggling to hold back a smile. 

"Wait, how did you know he was here?" Ryder asked. "Are you following us around?" 

"Definitely not. No way." 

"SAM warned us." Drank replied. "Said you were too busy to deal with it yourselves." 

"Then we're lucky you were close by." Suvi sounded relieved. 

"Oh, yeah. We were following you." Vetra shrugged. 

"Why?" Ryder sighed. 

"You don't check your corners, or scan vantage points while you're on the Nexus." Drack said. 

"Basically." Vetra chipped in. "You're too busy making puppy eyes at Suvi while she isn't looking." 

"I do not!" Ryder exclaimed, cheeks heating up. 

"And while you're making puppy eyes at Suvi, you're not checking your surroundings for danger. So Drack and I decided, because of our noble spirits, to be your guardian angels." Vetra finished, throwing her arms out wide as if waiting for applause. 

"She wanted to spy on you two and tricked me into coming along." Drack grunted. "Told me we were going to the bar." 

"Well, thanks Vetra." Suvi chuckled, smiling at Ryder's red cheeks. 

"I don't have puppy eyes." The Pathfinder muttered. 

"Seriously though, try and keep the smooching to a minimum in public from now on." Vetra said, and Ryder looked like she was ready to melt into a puddle. 

* * *

"So...." Ryder said to Suvi as the Tempest's ramp closed behind them.  

"So?" Suvi raised an eyebrow, still trying not to burst out laughing. 

"We're.... girlfriends?" 

"Is that a problem?" 

"No, no." Ryder fumbled. 

 _'She looks really cute when she's like this.'_ Suvi thought to herself. 

"It's just that..." Ryder continued. "We've never really took the time to talk about... what we are." 

"Well." Suvi paused. "The galaxy won't save itself while we're stood around talking." 

"Look, Suvi." Ryder wrung her hands together nervously. "I still think I'm gonna mess this up. I've never done this whole 'dating' thing." 

"Sara." Suvi sighed, smiling. "Stop worrying." 

"Sorry." She smiled back. "I just... worry a lot." 

"Vetra was right. You do have puppy eyes." 

"I'm going to kill that Turian." 

* * *

Suvi stretched out in Ryder's double bed, and opened her bleary eyes in confusion. _'Wait, when did I...?'_ She looked around in confusion, and spotted Ryder sat at her desk tapping away at a data pad. As she did so, she sang quietly to herself. 

_"Tender is the night, lying by your side._

_Tender is the touch, of someone that you love too much._

_Tender is the day, the demons go away._

_Lord I need to find, someone who can heal my mind._

_Come on, come on, come on, get through it."_

_Come on, come on, come on, love's the greatest thing."_

As Suvi came around, she remembered spending time with Ryder in her quarters until the early morning start caught up with her. 

 _'I just need to rest my eyes for a few minutes.'_ She had said. Suvi looked at the clock and was surprised to see that she had been asleep for several hours. She studied Ryder closely, and could tell by the Pathfinder's bleary eyes that she had been typing for a few hours at least. 

_"Tender is my heart, I'm screwing up my life._

_Lord I need to find, someone who can heal my mind."_

Suvi was reluctant to interrupt Ryder, but could see that she needed a break. "Sara?" She said, and Ryder's head whipped around. 

"Hey Suvi." She smiled tiredly. "Good sleep?" 

"Yes, but you should have woken me up. I can't just rob your bed." 

"It's fine. I was going to wake you, but you looked like you needed the rest." 

"Well look who's talking." Suvi said as she stood and made her way over. "What are you writing?" 

"Tann wants a report on the Tempest." Ryder grumbled. "Apparently 'we're doing fine' isn't good enough." 

"You don't officially report to him you know." Suvi pointed out. 

"I know, but it's better to keep him on side." 

"Get some sleep Sara, I'll finish it for you." She suggested, placing her hands on Ryder's shoulders and massaging the stiff muscles. 

"It's finished, I'm just correcting some things." Ryder said, groaning as Suvi's hands worked wonders. "Oh my god, that's amazing." 

"Right, I'll get out of your hair. Get some sleep Sara." 

"Actually..." Ryder said, sounding unsure. "I was wondering... if you'd like to... maybe... move in here." Suvi's hands paused on Ryder's shoulders. "Because the crew quarters are really cramped, and... you know what, it's a stupid idea. Just ignore me." 

"I'd love to." Suvi said, smiling down at Ryder, who looked up in shock. 

"Really?" 

"But you have to sing for me." 

"Pirate." Ryder smiled, cheeks red. 

"I'll just go and get my things." Suvi smiled and left, leaving Ryder alone in her chair. 

 _'Okay Sara, just play it cool.'_ Ryder thought to herself. _'Probably have to take the gun from under my pillow.'_

* * *

Suvi gathered her few possessions and packed them into a small bag, humming softly while she did so. 

"Suvi?" Cora asked as she entered the shared quarters. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, Cora." She replied uneasily. "I'm just moving my things to, err, Ryder's room."

"Uh huh." Cora raised an eyebrow.

"This won't be a problem will it?" Suvi panicked slightly, recalling Ryder's rocky relationship with her second in command.

"Normally I don't think fraternisation should be allowed." Cora said with crossed arms, making Suvi gulp slightly. "But..." She sighed, and spoke with a softer tone. "Ryder is the happiest she's been since she started seeing you, and she's been performing well in the field." 

"So?" Suvi was still slightly unsure, and Cora smiled lightly.

"Go ahead and move in with her. It just means more room for me in here."  

* * *

Suvi pressed the button next to Ryder's quarters, and the doors soon opened. Ryder herself had recently showered, and wore only shorts and a shirt. 

"Suvi." She smiled, stepping aside to let her enter. 

"So, this is happening." Suvi said, placing her bag next to the bed. 

"It's happening." Ryder smiled, exhaustion clear in her face. 

"Sara, go to bed." Suvi chuckled. "I'll grab a shower, get changed then join you." 

"Right." Ryder fumbled, climbing into bed as Suvi walked into the en-suite bathroom. 

 _'A private shower and toilet.'_ Suvi thought giddily. After a quick shower, she changed into her pyjamas and returned to the the bedroom, finding Ryder already fast asleep. Laughing quietly, she carefully climbed into the bed and looked over at Ryder's peaceful face. "Goodnight Sara." Suvi whispered, flicking the bedside light off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song : Tender by Blur


	14. Kadara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year

"Drack and I have some business to attend to." Vetra said as the Tempest landed in Kadara port. The ramp opened, and Ryder sighed at her Turian friend. 

"Do I even want to know?" She asked. "You aren't going to get killed are you?" 

"It's nothing serious, it'll be quick." Vetra assured her. "Plus, Drack will do whatever he can to protect me." 

"You still owe me money." The Krogan grumbled as he stomped down the ramp. 

"He _might_ do whatever he can to protect me." 

"Just be careful. How about Cora and I wait for you, then we go to Sloane together?" Ryder said. "We might need your help if she tries to kill me." 

"There's a bar in the market called Kralla's song. It's a bit of a dive, but it's usually empty at this time. We'll meet you there in thirty." Vetra said before following Drack down the ramp. 

"SAM, could you get Cora down here?" Ryder said, running a hand through her hair uneasily. _'Let's see if she's ready to work together.'_

"Of course Pathfinder." The synthetic voice replied. "Should I also alert Dr. Anwar?" 

"Uh, sure." She said. _'She'll kill me if I run off.'_ Soon after, Cora approached. The commando wore full body armour, and carried her assault rifle. 

"Ryder." She greeted. 

"Cora." Ryder frowned and gestured down to herself. She wore a worn leather jacket, with combat trousers and dusty boots. A scarf was wrapped around her neck, and her long hair was pulled into a ponytail. "You're gonna stick out like a sore thumb." 

"It's a den of hyenas out there. It's foolish not to be armed." At this, Ryder rolled her eyes and opened her jacket, showing a pistol tucked away from view. 

"I didn't say don't bring a gun, but you scream _I'm from the Nexus._ We'll be lucky if we manage to get ten steps before we're murdered." 

"I don't have anything else." Cora holstered her gun and crossed her arms. "So unless you want me to run around naked, this is what I'm wearing." 

"Now there's an image." Liam said as he walked over, dressed similar to Ryder. "But luckily for us, I planned ahead for this trip. I'll watch your back Ryder, Cora can make sure nobody tries to steal the Tempest." 

"Yep, losing the Tempest would be a slight problem in the long term." Ryder smiled at him, slightly relieved that Cora was staying behind. It would do nothing to help their cold relationship, but that could wait for another day. 

"Sure, I'll just sit here then." Cora grunted, stomping away and sitting on a crate by the open ramp. 

"Well, she looks happy." Liam commented quietly. 

"Uh huh." Ryder agreed, turning when she heard footsteps behind her. She smiled at Suvi, who regarded her rugged appearance as she approached. "Like the new look?" 

"It looks good on you." Suvi smiled as she neared as Liam moved away to join Cora, leaving them alone. 

"I'd dress like this all the time, but the Pathfinder has to appear civilised." Ryder shrugged one shoulder with a grin, and Suvi leaned forward and kissed her on the lips quickly. 

"Be careful Sara." She said, reaching out and squeezing Ryder's hand. 

"Always." Ryder replied, smiling as her cheeks took on a slight red tinge. She squeezed Suvi's hand back quickly, then turned back to Liam and Cora. "What?" She asked as they stared. 

"Ah, true love." Liam chuckled. 

"I'm going to throw you out of another shuttle one of these days." Ryder muttered to herself as she walked away from Suvi, towards the laughing Liam. Suvi watched her go with a small smile, sure that the Pathfinder's cheeks were glowing red. 

"What's with the red cheeks Ryder?" Liam asked innocently as the pair left the Tempest. 

 _'Bingo.'_ Suvi thought, turning back and heading for her post. 

* * *

"Here we are, Kralla's song." Liam said as they pushed their way through the dense market crowd, the bar in sight ahead of them. "A five star dining establishment, with only the highest quality liquid refreshment available." A man leaned out of a ramshackle apartment above them, puking onto the dusty street at their feet. 

"Lovely." Ryder raised an eyebrow at him as they side stepped the puddle of sick. "Do you think they have room service?" 

"Almost certainly. Remember, Vetra recommended this place. I'm sure everything inside is entirely legal and safe." 

"How could I forget." Ryder sighed as they arrived at the door. "She said it would be empty at this time, so let's go." She opened the door, and Liam followed her inside. They froze when an almost full bar all turned to stare. Several men and women dressed like mercenaries were gathered around tables nearest to the bar, while one more leaned against the bar itself. The outsides of the room were lined with regulars, rough looking people of several races. Before they could turn and leave, the bartender called over to them. 

"Walk ins have to buy a drink by law, now what can I get for you?" The Asari asked, gesturing to a sign above her head as a hand reached for the pistol under the bar. _'Buy or Die'_ The sign read. 

 _'Vetra, if I get out of here alive, I'm going to kill you.'_ Ryder thought glumly before making her way to the bar, Liam following. Several pairs of eyes followed them, but most of the patrons returned to their own conversations. 

"Two beers please." Liam said when they reached the bar, the ex-cop appearing calm, but Ryder noticed him watching the men around them discreetly. 

 _'I suppose he spent enough time raiding places like these as a cop.'_ Ryder thought as a bottle was placed in front of her. As she reluctantly reached for it, a man on her right grabbed it first. 

"One might wonder." He began as Ryder turned to him. "What such a lovely looking lass is doing in a place like this?" She felt her skin crawl as his gaze raked over her. 

"Wandered in." Ryder managed stiffly, holding a hand out for her drink and trying not to punch him. "And I believe that's mine." 

"How about this." He grinned crookedly. "Let me know your name, and I'll buy you another one." 

"No." 

"Aw, come on darling." He leaned closer slightly, and Liam straightened behind Ryder. 

"Back off." He warned, and the mercenaries behind them fell silent. Ryder looked back and made a quick head count, and there were at least eight mercenaries ready to attack. 

"You her boyfriend?" The mercenary snapped. "No? Then fuck off." 

"Not interested." Ryder said through gritted teeth, hand still open for her drink. Liam glared at the mercenary, the mercenary glared back, and Ryder stood between them, using all of her self control to not lash out. The tension in the air grew, until the mercenary grinned and handed the bottle back. 

"Of course darling, here's your drink." He winked as he made his way over to his comrades. "Maybe the black fella' will give you a good hard fucking on my behalf." As the mercenaries started laughing loudly, Ryder's jaw clenched. "Give her one from Kane!" He said, holding his arms out to his group.

 _'Almost out of here Sara, just play it cool.'_ Ryder thought as she looked back at the mercenaries. Unfortunately, one got a good look at her face. 

"Hang on a minute." One man said. "That's the Pathfinder!" The mercenaries all stopped laughing as Ryder and Liam stiffened. 

"You sure? Thought it was a bloke." A woman asked sceptically as several mercenaries stood slowly. 

"Didn't you hear? He died, and now his daughter is the Pathfinder." The man said, and Ryder clenched her fist slowly. "Tapped into that new Nexus news station, that's her." 

"Is that so?" Kane span around to look at Ryder, who was still leaning on the bar with Liam. 

 _"Pathfinder."_ SAM said from inside her head. _"Vetra and Drack have been alerted to the situation, they are five minutes away."_

"Would you mind turning round so we can get a good look at you sweetheart?" Kane asked as he slowly approached. "Would be a shame if you were hurt in a case of mistaken identity is all." As most of the bar's patrons filed out, the mercenaries stood and spread out. Ryder and Liam shared a discrete nod. "It's just that there's quite the price on the Pathfinder's head, enough to make a man rich." By this time Kane was ready to grab Ryder, but Liam struck first. He span around quickly, aiming a punch at Kane's Jaw. His fist connected sharply, and Kane's head rocked back. Ryder then stepped forward and kicked him in the gut, and as he doubled over the pair grabbed him and launched him to the side. He crashed into an ancient looking jukebox, which flared to life as his head impacted it. The mercenaries erupted as an electric guitar riff started blasting out of the speakers, and Ryder recognised it as _'Tie your mother down.'_

Her appreciation for the song was interrupted when she had to jump backwards, a fist almost connecting with her cheek. She responded with a punch of her own, breaking the man's nose. As blood splattered onto her fist, she saw Liam tackled over the bar by three men, but before she could move to help a bald woman speared her from the side and she was driven to the sticky floor. Ryder's opponent took advantage and punched the Pathfinder in the face, Ryder grunting as the back of her head impacted the floor. She covered up as the woman rained punches down, vision blurry and unfocused. Another man joined and kicked her in the ribs harshly, making Ryder cry out. As he went for a second kick, Ryder rolled to the side, throwing the woman off. The kick missed her, so Ryder grabbed the offending leg and pulled, knocking the man off balance. As he tried to correct himself, Ryder launched her elbow into the side of his knee.

"Aaargh!" The man screamed as the joint bent to the side at an unnatural angle, a sickening crunch accompanying it. As he fell to the floor on her left, the woman tried to jump on top of Ryder once again from the right, realising too late that the Pathfinder was ready. She threw her other elbow, catching the woman across the jaw cleanly.

"Bitch!" Ryder snapped as the woman was knocked unconscious, and she stood to see Liam fighting a man and a woman behind the bar, the Asari bartender helping by smashing a bottle over the head of one of his opponents. Before she could help, another man tackled Ryder over a table, and she once again connected with the floor, wrestling with her opponent to try and get on top. _'Getting sick of this.'_

 _"Tie your mother down, tie your mother down!"_ The jukebox blared, Kane's unconscious form still draped over it. 

Ryder managed to get the upper hand and targeted the man's face, landing three punches in quick succession, driving him into unconsciousness . She was grabbed by both arms from behind and dragged backwards, legs kicking out. She threw her head back blindly, the back of her head connecting with someone's nose. The woman cried out as blood leaked into Ryder's hair, and the Pathfinder freed herself and turned as the mercenary stumbled back clutching their nose. She stepped forward quickly and feigned a high punch, so that when the mercenary moved to block it she swung her other fist low into her gut. The mercenary doubled over as the air was driven out of her lungs, Ryder stepping over her triumphantly. She froze when three more mercenaries charged into the bar. She readied herself for another fight, then frowned when they all ran straight for the back door. Drack barrelled into the bar, roaring loudly as he held a mercenary by the throat. 

"Hey kid, picked up their reinforcements!" The Krogan yelled as he threw the man several metres across the room. 

"Where's Vetra?" Ryder called, seeing Liam knock out his last opponent with an uppercut. Her question was answered when the back door opened for the mercenaries trying to escape, Vetra blocking them with a grin. 

"Hiya fellas!" She said, electricity erupting from her Omni tool and latching onto the lead man. The three mercenaries screamed as it arced from one to the other, until they were left convulsing on the floor. The last mercenary tried to run past Drack to reach the main door, but the Krogan picked him up by the neck and slammed him through a table. 

"Is that all of them?" Liam asked as he hobbled over, already sporting impressive bruises. As the adrenaline from the fight wore off, Ryder's ribs began to ache from the kick she'd received, and the back of her head felt as though it had been split open when it hit the floor.

"Looks like it." Ryder groaned, leaning against a table. "Drack, tell Vetra I'm not speaking to her for a few hours." 

"Aw, don't be like that." Vetra said. 

"Did someone say something?" Ryder ignored the Turian. 

"This place is  _usually_ empty. Not my fault knobhead and his band of merry dicks decided to have a few drinks and start a fight." Vetra shrugged. 

"You heard them right?" Liam seemed worried. "There's a price on your head Ryder." 

"Lucky me." Ryder muttered. "Our meeting with Sloane can wait till tomorrow I think. Best to let the heat die down." 

"You want to leave the Tempest here over night?" 

"Nope, we're going into orbit. Maybe we won't be able to smell this place from there." 

* * *

Ryder groaned as she walked into her quarters, shedding items of clothing one by one to leave a trail leading to the bed. She painfully changed into a pair of shorts and a shirt before rolling onto the bed with a sigh.

"Pathfinder, I would advise seeing doctor..." SAM began.

"Don't want to see Lexi yet." Ryder muttered as her eyes closed. "Not in the mood for a lecture."  

"She is outside." The synthetic voice replied. 

"Shit." Ryder groaned. "Fine, let her in." The door opened, and the Asari doctor stalked towards the bed, dodging the scattered clothes to stand over Ryder.  

"Ryder..." She began, but the Pathfinder held a hand up. 

"Lexi, please. I just needed to lie in my bed for a minute."

"Who knows what sort of internal injuries you might have." Lexi snapped as she scanned Ryder. "If you fell asleep with internal bleeding..." 

"SAM would tell you." 

"Don't get smart with me." Lexi said, calming slightly as her scan showed no serious injuries. "Your ribs are bruised, and you have a mild concussion. I'm applying medigel for the pain, take some more in a few hours." 

"Thanks doc." Ryder said, and Lexi turned to leave. 

"That's doctor to you." She called over her shoulder, passing Suvi at the doorway. 

"Can you go anywhere new without getting hurt?" Suvi sighed as she entered the room, the door closing behind her and locking.

"I do try not to end up like this you know." Ryder smiled tiredly at Suvi. She then held her arms out. "Stay for a while?" 

"I'd love to, but I've still got work to do." Suvi shook her head, smiling sadly at Ryder. 

"SAM, clear Suvi for the rest of the day." Ryder said. 

"Yes Pathfinder." SAM replied, and Suvi tried to stop her smile growing. 

"That's an abuse of your position you know." 

"Do I need to order you to cuddle me?" Ryder grinned. "Now that's an abuse of my position." 

"Fine." Suvi laughed, climbing onto the bed and snuggling up to Ryder. "Happy?" 

"Very." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song : Tie your mother down by Queen


End file.
